


Prologue. Welcome to The World of Villains!

by YukimiSou25



Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Friendship, Gen, High School, Light Angst, No Romance, Slice of Life, Yuu can sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25
Summary: My take on the Prologue Chapter of Twisted Wonderland.Following our protagonist, Yuu, who somehow got tangled up into isekai situation.After his two hellish months, he woke up into someplace named Twisted Wonderland, and ended up with crazy adventures.Prologue(END)
Relationships: Grim & Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870246
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	1. Part 0. The Wish of His!

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be covering only the prologue chapter!  
> There will be also Disney songs ^v^)~!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it~!
> 
> Will be uploading one every 2 days! -EDIT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life before Twisted Wonderland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

Pant...pant...pant…

A boy around the age of teen was panting while running away from something on a rainy night. He was wearing an old ragged dark jacket, ripped blue jeans, his feet were shoeless running through the wet road. The boy kept running and running, ignoring all the shouting from behind him.

“YUU, YOU BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAYED US?!”

“DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU NEED MONEY?!”

“COME BACK HERE!!”

BANG!! BANG!!

“POLICES!! ON THE GROUND NOW!!”

“DON’T MOVE!”

The boy, Yuu, ran as fast as he could, ducking through the alleys’ shadows, jumping over a large gutter, and hiding behind many buildings and yards. He sat in an empty park, inside a concrete tunnel playground, trying to calm his harsh panting. When his breath finally calmed down, and when he was certain that there was no one following him, he got out from the tunnel and walked away through the rain.

His semi long dark hair was damped, his dark copper eyes focused on the road in front of him, walking, walking, and kept walking. Until, an average yellow cream house appeared. The house was abandoned, unkempt grass and wild plants crowded the yard, some of the windows’ glasses were broken, even on the walls and the door were vandalised, but for him, it was the only home he had left.

Yuu entered the house, “I’m home…” he said quietly to the empty house. He then went to the kitchen, and made himself a bowl of white plain rice.

These past 2 months, Yuu’s life has turned from bad to worse, he quit school to make money five months ago, but it went to waste in the end. Due to personal issues, the owner of the place he worked at fired him two months ago. Even his house was confiscated by the government, because Yuu wasn’t able to pay the taxes two months ago. Yuu Ho- no...he had thrown his family name away, now he was just Yuu. Yuu was able to live out his two months from the remaining money he had earned from the job, but he was only able to buy himself a basin of white rice, every two weeks.

Even though his house had been confiscated, the government didn’t dare do anything to it, because of the neighbors around him always gossiping that the house was haunted or something. Pathetic...Yuu quietly ate his rice, slowly, so the rice would fill him much longer. He held the numbed pain on his swollen face, while chewing the rice. He does need money, that was a fact. However, he won’t earn them by doing something illegal, like selling drugs, or endangering a drunk old man, or other things.

Yuu had been with them for a week, and he already sicked with what they do to ‘earn’ money. Yuu was also some kind of street rat, but he would love to live out his life as a good person. Yuu had been trying to find a way to earn money, even on the street, but sadly, none of them suit his kind and caring heart. So what happened to those that he used to hang out with? Well, Yuu would always use his phone to record everything and secretly gave it to the police by email, or by sending them letters with a tape of the recorded voice.

After he finished eating the rice, he wiped the bowl with his wet jacket, and put it on the dishes shelf. Yuu then walked upstair to a door near the stair, it was his old room, now empty, but still clean, the house still fairly clean, because Yuu would like to have his house still clean and comfortable for him to stay. However, he can’t clean the house very often, because it would make others suspicious, so he just had to deal with it. Yuu then sat on the room’s corner, unfolded a dusty sheet, and covered himself within. He used to sleep wet like this, but he would sometimes wish that someone might give him a warm bed or even a warm delicious meal for once, Yuu thought.

**_We...are standing- by...a wishing well..._**

__

__

**_Make a wish into- the well… That's all~ you have- to do..._**

__

__

**_And...if you hear it echo...ing~..._**

__

__

**_Your wish- will soon...come true~..._**

__

__

**_I’m wishing~... For the one- I love..._**

__

__

**_To find me… Today~..._**

__

__

**_I’m- hoping… And I'm dreaming- of..._**

__

__

**_The nice things~... They'll...say~..._**

__

__

**_I’m wishing~... For the one~ I love..._**

__

__

**_To find me~..._**

__

__

_**To...day...**_

_  
_His dull eyes slowly closing themselves, his tired body also slowly falling into a deep slumber. His sad tone soon muted by the rain outside, no one around him could hear his suffering._   
_

____

Unknown to the boy, that this night might be his last night in his house, in Tokyo, in Japan, even in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to introduce the beginning of Yuu's life in Twisted Wonderland.
> 
> Song : **I'm Wishing, Snow White**
> 
> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	2. Part 1. Into The New Kind of Wonderland!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going down to a whole new world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

Yuu could’ve sworn that he slept on the hard floor of his old room, so why did he feel like floating? He opened his eyes, and blinked, his mind was in haze. He looked around, an empty dark room he was at...is this even his room? Yuu dazedly looked in front of him, there was a mirror. The glass swirling with dim light, and he heard someone saying something…

**Ah...My dear beloved…**

Beloved? Who is this…? Yuu asked in his mind, walking slowly toward the mirror, the voice...came from the mirror…?

**A lovely...and noble flower of evil… Truly, you are the most beautiful of all...**

Yuu didn’t like the evil part, but somehow...the voice was so...enchanting...Yuu can’t resist the urge, to touch…

**Mirror, oh mirror on the wall...Tell me... Who is the…**

Who is the...what…? Yuu asked, then he heard...horse’s hooves, and carriage? His eyes saw a blurry image of a dark forest...and he was in a black carriage...They were- going somewhere?

**Those who are guided by the Dark Mirror...As long as your heart desires...Take the hand that appears in the mirror…**

The voice commanded, and a hand reaching out from the mirror. Yuu stepped closer, and closer, and held the strange hand, without any second thoughts.

**For me. For them. For you.**

**We are all running out of time…**

Out of time? For what...Yuu thought, and he felt he entered the mirror. Soon, he felt smooth fabric against his skin...unlike his wet jacket...and he felt like he was laying on something soft, and the place he laid was a bit narrow.

**No matter what...Never let go of my hand.**

.  
.  
.

Rattle...Rattle rattle…

Yuu heard noises from outside, and slowly opened his eyes, only to meet darkness, ‘-What’s that noise…?’ he thought sleepily. “Crap-. People are coming. Gotta get a uniform while…” Yuu heard a voice, a bit high pitch, different from the one from his dream. He then heard what sounds like claws scratching something, “Grrr!! Huff...the lid...is too heavy daso…” The voice stopped for a moment, it seemed like they were catching their breath for a second then, “If it’s like this...time for my secret move!” Suddenly, Yuu could feel something- “Fffuuuunnngggaaaahh~~~ There!”

BLAST

Suddenly, blue light blinded his eyes. “Ugh-!” Yuu shielded his eyes, and when his eyes adjusted, he was shocked, “B-Blue f-fire-!?!?” he exclaimed, seeing the fire soon subdued. “Now, now. Gotta get-...TeGYAAAAA!!!” the voice screamed, Yuu looked to see a room full with floating coffins, but what surprised him more was-.

“Why are you already up!?”

A blue raccoon-cat like creature suddenly spoke to Yuu, he looked down, seeing the creature standing on its two feet. “A-A talking r-r-raccoon!?!?” Yuu asked in bewilderment, but his question seemed to offend the creature. “JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RACCOON!!!” it screamed, “I am the Great Grimm daso!!” the creature, Grimm, claimed angrily. “Well- whatever. Hey, human! Hurry and give me those clothes,” he demanded, pointing at Yuu’s clothes. Yuu looked at his own clothes, and was shocked to see that he no longer wore his old wet jacket or ripped jeans, instead he wore a set of beautiful black robes, with golden embroidery patterns. ‘Huh- since when did I wear this-’

“Otherwise…” Grimm grinned maliciously at Yuu, then blew a spit of blue fire under him, “I’ll roast ya!” he threatened. Yuu was confused, but he’s not going to get roasted by a raccoon or cat like creature! He wanted to seek help, but instead, from his mouth came out, “Dreaming about getting roasted by a raccoon...that’s a new one, for sure!!” “I said! I’m not a freaking raccoon daso!!” Yuu took this chance to run away, hardly opened the door of the room, and ran to all over the places, trying to get away from the creature.

.  
.  
.

‘A dream...this is a dream-! It has to be!! What was that-!? Where am I?!’ Yuu thoughts, running wildly around the empty place. He then ran into a hall with 7 mirrors, he needed to hide, but where...Yuu eyed a mirror with thorn sculpture, and on top of it was a logo with a dragon on it, ‘Screw this-!!’ Yuu hastily walked into the mirror, and magically, he went in! He opened his eyes, and now he was at a place with a castle in the distance. ‘Oh- great...haunted castle!!’ Yuu thought, sarcasmly. However, he sighed, rubbing his head, and tried to get his head clear. ‘Where was I...right right...I should’ve slept in my old room...where is this- how could I get here…’ Yuu thought deeply, and frustratedly-

“Hmph...again, they didn’t invite him...” suddenly a voice came from the castle road, Yuu turned around, and saw two figures, one was short, the other one was taller. Yuu quickly hid near the mirror, hoping that they wouldn't notice him. “Sigh...you stay here in case if he comes back, I shall head to the Mirror Chamber to check” another voice said. “...still I feel like they did it on purpose…” the voice earlier said. “Now now, don’t be like that,” the second voice said, and Yuu heard footsteps closing in, he held his breath.

“-oh? What do we have here?” Yuu’s breath stopped, and turned around to see a small figure, with red eyes looking at him. Yuu was already tense, and in such a strange world, he thought he’s going to get killed or something. So, quickly he dashed toward the mirror, but the figure was somehow faster than him, and grabbed his hand making Yuu fall on his chin. 

“Agh-!!” Yuu was immediately apprehended by the smaller figure, and their strength wasn’t something to be underestimated with. “What’s this? If you’re here to spy, you should’ve done your hiding job better,” the figure said, but Yuu’s mind still clouded by the thought of getting killed. He was honestly scared of death, and couldn't help but let out tears, “Please...don’t kill me…” Yuu eyed the dark figure, unknowingly to him, his eyes glowed yellow. The figure blinked, staring at Yuu’s eyes. Seeing the figure unmoved, Yuu quickly struggled, he kicked the figure away, and entered the mirror once again.

Now, he’s back to the hall of the mirrors. He quickly dashed out, not wanting to deal with anything, he ran, ran, and ran so fast, until he stopped to catch his breath. The sky was still dark, and the place in front of him was written as, the library? Yuu entered it, and saw a dark room, but there were green lights on each pillar. Yuu saw books floating lightly, but didn’t want to think about it, ‘I could hide here at least...until this dream ends…’ Yuu thought, sitting on a table. “Where the hell am I…?” he wondered loudly, but oh how he wished he didn’t.

FWOOSH

Suddenly, a blue fire came shooting at him. Yuu immediately ducked, and saw the creature again. “Did you think you’d get away from my nose? You dumb human!” ‘Oh, so he’s a dog now!?’ Yuu thought, feeling cornered. “Well! If you don’t wanna get roast, hand over those clo- Hiyah!?” a whip sound ringing through the library, Yuu looked at the creature on its knees, holding its pain. “Ow! What’s with this rope?” Grimm questioned, then Yuu’s eyes landed on the black string on Grimm’s back.

“This is no rope. It is the Whip of Love!”

A figure, a man, with black bird mask, black tophat, black vest, and cape with black feathers, appeared from the library door. He then looked at Yuu, and Yuu stepped back a bit, “Aah...found you at last,” he said, approaching Yuu, ‘F-Found me...what for?-’ “Are you one of the new students?” he asked. Yuu blinked at him, then let out a confused, “P-Pardon?” The man sighed, “You shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!” he crossed his arms, as if he was upset at Yuu. “Not only that,” he then looked at Grimm, “You have yet to tame your familiar, which has broken a number of school rules,” the man scolded, Yuu only nodded dumbly.

“Agh!! Let me go! I’m not his freaking familiar daso-!” “Sure sure, the rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment,” the man pulled out a black handkerchief, and gagged Grimm, “Mmmghmmm!!”

“My goodness. It’s unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own,” the man explained, then sighed, “...just how impatient can you be?” he asked. Yuu blinked at him again, feeling confused and dumb, ‘What is this person talking about...am I not going to get killed…?’ “Now now, the entrance ceremony is already well underway. Let’s head to the Mirror Chamber,” the man suggested. Yuu then asked, “...new student…? Gate…? Where is...Mirror Chamber…?” he tilted his head. “It’s the room you woke up in, with all of the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy, must pass through one of those doors to arrive here,” the man explained.

“Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key, but…” he then looked at Yuu, “...the raccoon’s fire must have blown the lid off…” Yuu silently said, but looks like the man caught up to Yuu’s statement. “So, in the end the culprit appears to be this familiar,” he eyed Grimm, more like glaring at him. “If you’re going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it,” the man scolded Yuu, and Yuu could only tilt his head in confusion.

“-Oh my! Now isn’t the time to be long winded...If we’re not fast, the entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Come come, let’s get a move on,” the man said, with his whip he dragged Grimm, and took Yuu’s hand by his hand, and walked out of the library. “W-Wait!” Yuu said, stopping the man, “Just...who are you, exactly…?” Yuu asked. The man wondered, “What’s this? Are you still in daze?” he asked, tapping his chin with a clawed gloved hand. “Hmm...it appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented…” ‘Teleportation magic…?’ Yuu thought. “Well, it’s fine. It happens often enough. Then I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there. For, I am gracious,” the man smiled. Yuu could only follow the man in silence, ‘Maybe...I won’t get killed…’ he thought, relieved, hoping the dream will end soon.

While they were walking, the man cleared his throat, “Ahem. This is Night Raven College,” the man started, “Those magicians blessed with an unique aptitude for magic gathered from all over the world, here, at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland,” the man said, walking with Yuu through a garden-like area. “And I am the headmaster, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley,” the man introduced himself. ‘Dire...Crowley...weird name,’ Yuu thought, then blinked and looked at him, confused, “Ma...magicians…?” “Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school, chosen ones use the Gate, and are summoned here from around the world.” Yuu then silently though, ‘But...I can’t use magic...right? What is this dream about anyway...so weird…’

“At your place, there should have been an Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate, to pick you up,” Crowley stated. Yuu then vaguely remembered, the horse’s hooves, the dark forest, was that- “I think...I remember- a horse...with a terrifying face…” Yuu said, weakly. “The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror, they are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy.”

“The market decided long ago, that carriages are used to welcome people on special days, wasn’t it?,” Crowley said, and Yuu’s eyes went wide, “So...you’re saying that carriage just brought me here on its own!?” What a scary thing to think. Grimm was still struggling against the handkerchief gag, and the whip, while Crowley just ignored your question. “Come, let’s go to the entrance ceremony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	3. Part 2. Abnormal News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaotic ceremony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

The room Yuu and Crowley were heading to, was filled with people dressed in black robes, the same as what Yuu wore. They were talking and whispering among themselves, then, “Now then, is that all for the new student dorm assignments?” a red haired boy asked toward a line of other people in front of him. He then continued, “Listen up, new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head, bear that in your mind,” he stated strongly, making the students in front of him start to quieten down.

Then, a taller man yawned, through his robes, a pair of lion ears popped out, “...Uuugghh. The stuffy ceremony is finally over. We're going back to the dorm, Savanaclaw, follow me,” he demanded. Beside him, was a shorter man with glasses, he then said in a professional manner, “To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest. As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle, I shall support you all to the best of my ability!” “By the way, where did the headmaster go?” a beautiful man said, his hand on his hip. “He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony…” “Abandoning his post…” a gloomy voice could be heard from a floating blue tablet. “Did he get a stomachache or something?” a tan skinned man wondered.

BANG

“Not at all!!” Crowley said, barging the door opened, as if he wanted some attention or something. Yuu followed closely behind him, looking around he saw many people dressed like him. When they looked at Yuu, he looked down, and didn't want to be noticed. “Ah. He’s here,” the red haired boy said. “Hah goodness, I can’t believe you all...We were missing one new student, so I went to find him…” he said, showing Yuu who stood behind him. Crowley pushed Yuu forward, which Yuu obviously didn’t want to, in front of a floating mirror, above what looks like a small fountain, with green smoke.

“Now, you are the only one yet to be assigned to a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon. Hurry, step in front of the Dark Mirror” “Mghmgmh!!!” Grimm struggled, watching Yuu approaching the Dark Mirror. When he stepped closer, a mask suddenly appeared, Yuu tried his hardest not to jump, or make any sound.

“State thy name,” the mask said. Yuu inhaled deeply, then said, “My name is...Yuu…” “Yuu…” the mask repeated, then continued, looking at Yuu, “The shape of thy soul is-...” the mask’s eyes went wide, then squinted its eyes, as if trying to look for something. Yuu’s eyes glowed slightly, its eyes twitched, but stayed silent for a while, then, “I do not know” “Come again?” Crowley said, in disbelief. “I sense not a spark of magic from this one,” the mask said, which made Yuu’s breath hitched a bit.

“I can’t see the color, the shape was in disarray, all are nothing,” it continued, Yuu eyed the mirror knowing that what it said was… “Therefore, he is suited for no dormitory.” Was truly...a fact he knew from the beginning.

The others started to talk among themselves, Yuu could hear and make out what they were saying, “The mirror sense no spark-” “His soul was in disarray? What does that mean?” “If that the case then-”

He’s practically non-magic, then.

A smaller boy in a black robe walked among the talking, he stood beside the red haired boy, looking at the silent boy in front of the Dark Mirror. “Hm? What’s going on?” he asked, in low volume, the red haired boy looked at him, then replied, “Lilia-senpai? Well...The Dark Mirror said that the new student over there has no spark of magic…” he said, whispering. Lilia, the small boy looked at the red haired boy in disbelief, then looked at the silent boy again. He squinted his eyes, ‘Hm? Wait...isn’t he…’ “Hn? Lilia-senpai what happened with your face?” the red haired boy asked, noticing the slight red mark on Lilia’s cheek. “Oh this? It’s nothing” Lilia said, smiling.

“Someone who can’t use magic couldn’t have possibly been picked by an Ebony Carriage!” Crowley exclaimed, “In 100 years, there has not once been a mistake in student selection...So why in the world…” he wondered, looking at Yuu. Yuu pressed his lips together, his fist trembles, Even in a dream...the world is still cruel to him as always… he thought bitterly.

“Mghmgh...Pah!!” Grimm managed to get out from his restraining and from the gag, then walked in front of the mirror. “If so! I’ll take his place daso!” “Ah-! Stay right there! Raccoon!!” Crowley said, walking closer to them. Grimm grinned, pointing at Yuu, “Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! So in exchange, let the great me into the school instead!!” Yuu blinked, out from his train of thoughts, looking at Grimm, seemingly know what he wants to do next.

“If you need me to show you my magic, I’ll show you right now!!” Grimm said, inhaling a large amount of air.

The red haired boy noticed this then immediately shouted, “Everyone, get-” “GET DOWN NOW!!” Yuu screamed first, knowing well what comes next. 

“NnnnnNAAAAAHHHH!!!” 

FWOOSH

Grimm exhaled a very large blue fire every way. The tan skinned man caught the fire by his butt, and panickedly said, “Waaaahh!! Hot hot!! My butt’s on fire-!” he shouted, tried to tap the fire away. “At this rate, the school will be engulfed in a sea of fire!” Crowley stated, looking seriously troubled, “Somebody! Catch that raccoon!!” The lion eared man groaned, “Tch! Suck ups…” “Ara? Aren’t you good at hunting?” the beautiful man taunted, “Doesn’t it look like a nice, plump snack?” “Why me? Do it yourself,” the lion eared man retorted back.

“Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me,” the glasses man said, proudly, “I’m sure the others couldn’t stomach harassing the poor creature, so I shall take it upon myself.” From the tablet, came the voice again, “That’s Azul-shi for you,” the voice snickered at the glasses man, Azul, “Always trying to earn himself points.” “Hey!! Could someone put out the fire on my butt already!?” Yuu looked at the tan man, then immediately went up to him, and pushed the man on to the floor, carefully, “Just roll your body! It will put the fire out, cover your face with your hands too!” Yuu helped the man roll his body, and soon the fire died out. The man sighed in relief, and Yuu helped him up, “Uuhh thanks! You saved me,” the tan man smiled, thankful at Yuu. Yuu only nodded, but soon turned back at the wild blue raccoon still spitting out blue fire, “Hurry and get to a safe place!” Yuu said, grabbing the other students and urging them to go somewhere safer.

“Everyone! Are you all even listening to me!?” Crowley asked, looking upset at the older boys. The lion eared man sighed, or yawned, “If it’s just catching some stupid raccoon, can’t you do it yourself, Teach.” Grimm heard this then said, “How many times do I have to tell that the great me isn’t a raccoon daso!” He then grinned, proudly, “The Great Grimm that will become the greatest magician ever, is me, y’know!” Azul didn’t look impressed, then said, “It certainly has moxie. Care to help, Riddle-san?” the red haired boy, Riddle, looked at Azul, not impressed by Grimm as well, “I can’t overlook those who break rules. Let’s hurry and get this over with.”

Both pulled something, with jewels on them, and from those things, something came out. Yuu eyed them as in both confusion and amazement, Grimm avoided the attacks with agility like a cat, but both of the boys were able to counter and attack back. If Yuu could do something...Grimm then ran toward Yuu’s direction, but he didn’t look where he’s going, now Yuu could catch him easily. The two boys noticed Yuu, and held their attacks back. Grimm grinned at them stopping, not noticing Yuu swiftly swept him up, and hold him firm. “Don’t struggle now-!” Yuu said, but of course Grimm struggled, and tried to blow another big blue fire. This when Riddle pointed his jewel stick thing toward Grimm, then.

“ **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!** ”

“Nygah!” from the jewel stick, came out a heart shaped collar, with black and red color. The collar immediately vested on Grimm’s neck, “The heck is this!?” Grimm scratched the collar, “According to the Laws of the Queen Hearts: Number 23, “One shall never bring a cat into a festival.” You're being a cat, means you’ve broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once,” Riddle said. “The great me isn’t a cat daso!!” Grimm glared at the boy, “I’ll burn this collar right up and…” Grimm tried to spit his fire, but nothing came out, “E-Eh? Fire isn’t coming out daso..!” he said looking down, in disbelief, Riddle only smirked, “Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat,” he said.

“Wh-what!? I’m not some of a pet daso!” Grimm retorted, still trying to get the collar off. Riddle glared at Grimm, “Don’t worry,I’d never keep a pet like you. Well, I’ll take it off anyway when you get thrown out of the school.” Azul smiled, mysteriously, “Woow...as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle-san,” he said, then smirked maliciously, “I want it...Ahem-” he smiled again, “No. I wouldn’t ever want that cast on me.”

Crowley glared at Yuu, then scolded him, “You must do something about this! Isn’t it your familiar!?” Crowley asked, Yuu only shook his head, “Properly disciple-” “N-No sir! He’s not my familiar, or something like that!” Yuu quickly said, making Crowley paused. “Eh? It’s not yours?” “I tried to tell you earlier, I have never seen him before…” Yuu explained, still holding firmly on the struggling Grimm. “Y-you did?” Crowley quietly asked, but soon said, “Ahem! Well then, let’s get it out of the school’s property, at any rate. We won’t turn you into a stew, for I am gracious!” Crowley smiled at Grimm, then took the raccoon cat from Yuu’s firm grip, then turned to everyone, “Someone, please”

Came a man with pale skin, and green eyes, grabbing Grimm and bringing him out of the room. “Gyaa!! Let me go daso!” Grimm struggled, but the man’s power was like superhuman, “The great me, the great me is going to...Become the greatest magician EVER DASO!!”

SWING... SLAM!!

Yuu watched the scene silently, then wondered, “I wonder why he was so desperate…” ‘I also kinda feel bad for him, now…’ he looked down, onto his feet. The student immediately came back, that was fast... “Well, we had a bit of trouble along the way, but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close,” Crowley announced. “Every Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories.” Crowley then looked around, noticing something quite off, “Hm? Now that I think about it, I don’t see the dorm leader for Diasomnia, Draconia-kun, around at all…”

The lion eared man said, in annoyance, “That’s no different from usual, is it? For him, not to be here.” The tan man then looked at them surprised, “Eh? Don’t tell me, did nobody tell him about the ceremony?” “If you’re going to complain, you should have done it yourself then,” the beautiful man said. “Hmmm, but I don’t really know about him that much…”

Yuu noticed when the ‘Draconia’ name was brought up, many new students looked quite scared, “By Draconia...do they mean ‘that’ Malleus Draconia?” “Is he seriously attending this school..?” “Scary…” Lilia sighed, then came upfront, “Seems like my guess was right, Malleus really didn’t come…” Lilia said, with a hint of disappointment, “It seems the invitation ‘never arrived’ again.” Yuu looked at the man, blinking, then surprised. The man, or boy, maybe, was the one he kicked earlier! Yuu eyed that his cheek was rather red, and now he felt bad for ruining his face.

Azul then made a sad face, “My deepest apologies. I promise, we didn’t intend to exclude our companions…” Yuu didn’t know what to feel about it, but he guessed he can’t just trust the glasses man easily from that tone of his… “Well, his aura makes it hard to approach him,” Riddle said, honestly. Lilia waved his hand, “Well, fine. Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me. Sigh...I hope this doesn’t upset him” Lilia started to walk to the door, but Yuu then approached him, and tugged at his robe’s sleeve.

“!?” literally everyone was shocked to see Yuu did that, but Yuu didn’t care, he just wanted to correct something that was wrong. “U-Ummm...I…” Yuu was jumbling his words, a bad habit of his. Lilia turned to look at him, waiting for him to talk. Yuu then bowed his head and body to a 90 degree angle bow, “I’m really sorry for causing trouble earlier!” Yuu said, he really can’t think of any excuses, the harm was caused by his own panic. Lilia’s eyes went wide, he didn’t expect the boy to apologize, in all honesty, Lilia didn’t mind the kick, he just caught by surprise earlier. However, the boy was still a bit suspicious, even though his apology was genuine.

Crowley watched this, then wondered, “Hm? Yuu-kun, did you do something?” Yuu still bow his head, and continue to speak, “I’m sorry for causing trouble earlier without reason...it was purely my fault, I’m really sorry-” “Hmm...did you think an apology will make me forgive you just like that?” Lilia smiled, he felt like teasing the boy. Yuu gulped, but prepared for anything, so he looked up at Lilia, determinedly, “If I can apologize to you in some other way that satisfies you, I’ll do anything! I- just want to...correct the situation…” Yuu said, looking down again. The boy seems to like to surprise anyone, did he? Lilia thought, then silently he thought of something. “Hmm...well, let’s talk about that later, I still have students to escort to anyway.”

Yuu bowed again, apologising, “Well then, if you could, perhaps a little meeting later after I escort them then, at the mirror earlier” Lilia whispered at Yuu’s ear, when Yuu nodded, he left with the Diasomnia students. Later, the new students leave with their perspective dorm leaders, leaving Yuu and Crowley.

“Now then, Yuu-kun. I’m terribly sorry about this, but...we must have you leave the school,” Crowley said, and that made Yuu disappointed, “Eh?! But…” “I’m sorry, but those without any talents for magic cannot be allowed to attend the school,” Crowley sadly explained Yuu’s situation, ‘Well I guess...I had to miss the chance to repair something, even in a dream…’ “There’s no need to worry, the Dark Mirror will send you directly back to whence you came,” Crowley said, pushing Yuu with him in front of the Dark Mirror again.

“Now, enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind…” Crowley said, and Yuu closed his eyes, and imagined his old home, ‘This was such a long dream…’ “ **Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place he belongs!** ” the Dark Mirror was silent, Yuu opened his one eye to see what happened, then Crowley cleared his throat, “...Once again. **Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this** -” “It is nowhere…” Eh? “Eh?” Exactly. Yuu looked at the mirror confused, and conflicted, what did the mirror mean? “The place he belongs is nowhere in this world. It does not exist” Oh, that's what it meant...PARDON!? Yuu thought bewilderedly.

“What did you say? That is just unbelievable!” Crowley declared, “Ahh...well, the unbelievable has been on parade today…” he then murmured to himself. Yuu and the mirror just looked at him, silently. “This is the first time it’s ever happened since I became the headmaster, what should be... anyway, Yuu-kun!” “Y-Yes’sir?” “Where exactly did you come from?” Crowley asked, Yuu looked at him then simply said, “Well thing is…”

“I came from the country of Japan, I lived in Tokyo city...or at least used to,” Yuu said. Crowley hummed, “I’ve never heard of that place before” “Wait really?” Yuu asked, in disbelief. “You see, I have a general grasp of where all the students came from, but I’ve never heard of this uum Ja-pan or Toki-yo names before…” Crowley said. Yuu just sighed, there was no way that they could not know the name Japan and or Tokyo, when they actually speak Japanese! Or maybe it's not Japanese- but sounds like Japanese to him… Yuu thought. “Hmm, let’s do some research in the library, we might be able to find something from the maps there,” Crowley suggested, and now, Yuu could only just follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	4. Part 3. Where He Does Belong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu could stay, only for a little time perhaps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

Yuu did enter the library earlier, but it was dark so he didn’t get much to see, but now the room was lit. He could see the books do float or fly around here, and there were so many books. Crowley and Yuu read every map the library could offer, and none of the lands’ or countries’ names were familiar to Yuu, he even thought why would they be named this way. “Hmm, there really isn’t anything. Not only the world map, but the name of your country and city isn’t written in any history,” Crowley said, closing a book before him, and Yuu looked at him. “Are you truly from where you said you were?” he asked, Yuu nodded, “You aren’t lying to me by chance, are you?” “Why would I lie about where I came from anyway? Yuu asked back, feeling there was no point in lying about where he came from.

“Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet...or perhaps, there is also the possibility you’re from another world,” Crowley said. Well, that was some theory right there, “Another world…?” Yuu hesitantly asked. Crowley looked at him again, “What did you have on you when you came here? Like any identification, license for a magic car, name on a shoe…” Crowley asked, but again, he looked at Yuu closer, “You appear to be empty handed.” Yuu thought for a bit, well his clothes did change, and he didn’t bring anything like luggage or handbag, “Now that you mention it, I don’t have my phone…” Yuu said, already missing the old device of his.

“What about a wallet?” “I don’t have one” “Hmm, this is concerning. I can’t just let someone who can’t use magic to stay at the school,” Crowley said, now avoiding Yuu’s troubled look. “However,” Yuu perked up, “As an educator, I can’t just toss a penniless teenager out on the street with no form of communication. For I am gracious.” So there was a hope, for Yuu to at least stay for a bit. “Hmmmm...ah! That’s right! There is an unused building on campus, it was once used as a dormitory in the past, so if you clean it up, you should at least be able to sleep there,” Crowley said, happily, yes, there is hope after all. “For the time being, I shall allow you to stay there. While you stay, I’ll look for a way for you to return home,” Crowley said, again happily, Yuu was glad and grateful, but home...huh? “T-Thank you very much, sir!”

“Aaahhhh how gracious I am, I’m such a model for all educators! Well then, we had better be on our way. Let’s head to the dormitory,” Crowley said, quickly leading Yuu out of the library. “It may be a bit old, but there is a certain charm to it.”

.  
.  
.

Soon only a few minutes walk, they arrived at the said old abandoned dormitory. If Yuu has to be honest, the damage of the house wasn’t as bad as his old house, but his old house was cleaner than this one for sure. “This is-...uumm” Yuu tried to find some words for it, “Right, right~ Please come inside,” Crowley dragged Yuu inside, opening the dusty door.

They came inside, and yes, his old house was much cleaner than this. Well, Yuu can’t blame them, the place must have been abandoned for a long time, longer than his. “Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain, I’m going back buy you some dinner and change of clothes, and do more research. Well then, make yourselves at home.” Crowley then started to leave, but turned to Yuu again, “Don’t go wandering around the school at night! Now then,” Crowley smiled, then left.

Yuu looked around, ‘The dust looks almost like snow…’ he thought, but then soon remembered what Lilia said earlier. Well, he can’t really let things like that, even if the headmaster had ordered him not to go out at night, he had lived on the street long enough to know what is dangerous and what isn’t. Yuu opened the door, then went out, forgot to close the door properly, enabling a certain creature to sneak in.

Yuu walked for a bit, then found the hall with mirrors where he hid earlier from the creature named Grimm. Yuu went there, still in his black robe, entering the same mirror, the one with a thorn sculpture on it. Yuu saw the castle was lit, and looked lively from outside. He didn’t know if he should enter the castle, but he needed to meet that person, to correct his wrongs. Thankfully for him.

“Oya? You’re here already?”

Yuu swore his heart just stopped for a few seconds there, seeing the man earlier suddenly appear upside down, right before him. “WHAT THE HELL!?” Yuu shouted, backing away. The man chuckled, then stood normally and faced Yuu, “Kufufufu, what a reaction~ now then, shall we head inside to have some tea?” the man suggested, but Yuu refuse politely, “Uuum, it would be an honor- I’m sorry but I couldn’t, I need to hurry back to the old dormitory to clean it up…” “Oh, so you’re staying?” the man asked, not expecting that Yuu would be staying. “Uuum, the headmaster said he allowed me to, until...we found a way to return me home…”

The man looked at him silently, “Alright then, I understand. Well then, about your apology,” Here comes, Yuu thought. “How about this? You answer some of my questions, then I’ll forgive you,” he said simply. And that was not, what Yuu had expected earlier, “Pardon?” he chuckled at Yuu’s confusion, “Kufufu, why so surprise? That kick of yours isn’t that painful, but it did leave a mark, I should’ve complimented you for that” “Eh? But why? It’s still wrong of me to do that out of panic” “That’s why, just answering my questions, would be okay for me. Oh, right, my name is Lilia Vanrouge, just call me Lilia, I’m a third year,” Lilia introduced himself. Wait- third year!? Yuu looked at him in disbelief, ‘Is this some kind of shota-looking old man trope happening here?!’ Yuu shook his head, then bowed in greeting, “I’m Yuu, nice to meet you, again? I guess?” Lilia chuckled. “Well then Yuu, why did you come to our Diasomnia dorm earlier?” “Uum I was hiding from Grimm, the blue raccoon creature one?” “Ah you were hiding from that monster huh, well then next is, why did you say you will stay until you and headmaster find a way to return you home?” Yuu was hesitant a bit, but answered honestly, “Well, it seems I came from another world or something like that, and my home...didn’t exist in this world, so to speak.” 

“I see, last is, do you know a person named Malleus Draconia?” Yuu thought for a bit, the name sounds familiar, oh wait was it- “Was that the name uuumm the dorm leader one? Well I just arrived here, so I don’t know a lot of people…” Lilia blinked, ‘From the students’ talk earlier, he should’ve been frightened by his name, but...interesting’ Lilia smiled, “Well then, you are forgiven Yuu!” “Eh? Were that all?” Yuu asked, tilted his head. “Yep, just that! Now back you go, you said you needed to do something, didn’t you?” “Ah! Right!! Thank you for understanding, uumm Lilia-san?” Lilia nodded, then Yuu started to walk to the mirror. “Oh! Right! Lilia-san” “Yes?” “C-could you perhaps tell this Malleus-san person...uum, to hang in there, and I hope that he will be invited by someone to a party or something. If there isn’t any, then I would be happy to invite him!” Yuu said, smiling innocently, Lilia could only thought, that the boy really loves to surprise people. “Hmph, why of course, I’ll tell him, good night” “Good night, Lilia-san!”

Yuu returned to the old dormitory, and busted out the cleaning tools inside the dorm’s storage room, and started to bust away the dust, and wiped away the dirt. Yuu felt this might be a new chance for him to start a new life, and he felt that room was a bit too silent for his liking. He can’t help but hummed, a certain song…

**_I have often- dreamed~ of a far- off place…_ **

**_Where a great- warm- welcome- will be wai~ting for me~..._ **

**_Where the crowds will cheer~ when they see my face…_ **

**_And a voice keeps saying- this is where I'm meant- to be~_ **

Yuu sang the song, continuing cleaning the place. He busted the sofa from dust and spider web, he then busted the curtains, then the tables, the chairs, the kitchen. Sometimes he would dance for a bit, following the song.

**_I will find- my way~ I can go the- distance..._ **

**_I'll be there someday~ if I can be strong-_ **

**_I know every~ mile~ will be worth- my while~_ **

**_I would go most- anywhere~ to feel~ like I~ be...long~_ **

He sang in such a passionate tone, and determined tone. Now, the silent soon filled by Yuu’s powerful and meaningful singing, some certain creatures silently enjoyed him singing, and stayed quiet. Yuu didn’t notice anything at all, but he just continued, even the rain came down soon. He already started to wipe the dust on the stairs, and the dust in a room he planned on using for himself.

**_I am on my way~ I can go the- distance..._ **

**_I don't care~ how far~ somehow I'll be strong..._ **

**_I know every~ mile~ will be worth- my- while~_ **

**_I would go most- anywhere~ to find~ where I~ belong~_ **

Yuu hummed the instrumental tone, smiling to himself. However, the rain really did come down so hard, the thunder interrupting Yuu’s humming, making him look outside to check. “It’s really raining so hard…” Yuu worried for the house, a long abandoned house would always have leaks here and there. “Hyii! It’s really come down daso!” a voice suddenly shouted, Yuu looked around immediately, and from behind the sofa, the blue raccoon creature came out in proud pose. “!!! You-!”

Grimm laughed proudly, “Gyahaha!! You’ve got this stupid look on your face, like a spider being attacked by a water gun ndaso!” Grimm held his side, from laughing too much. Yuu only glared at him, “I’ll have no trouble sneaking back into school, easy, easy~” Grimm said, grinning to himself, “If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming daso!” he claimed proudly, but Yuu thought, Grimm was just big talking.

“I could call security right away, you know-” “H-h-h-h-hey! You! Would you listen to the situation of this great me for a bit!?” “Well if you sneaked in and acted all mighty like that, no one would eventually hear you out,” Yuu glared, but sighed, “Why do you want to go to the school so badly anyway?” Grimm looked at Yuu for a bit, then continued, “That’s simple! The great me who is destined to be a great magician nandaso!” he proudly said, yep, he was just big talking. “I’ve been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up! But...but…” Grimm said, feeling a bit down, but soon sulked, “Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn’t have an eye for this daso. So that’s why, I came here on my own! Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don’t get it daso,” he said, proudly- okay he just likes to act super proud and high!

‘Yea I don’t get you at all...clearly you’re not a genius,’ Yuu silently thought in his head, staring deadpan at the raccoon.

Drip drip

“Nyaa!! So cold! The roof is leaking!” Grimm said, looking up the ceiling, then.

Drip

“Fugyaa! It keeps coming! My charm point, my ear fire is gonna go out at this rate daso!” Grimm declared, protecting his lit ears. Yuu looked up, seeing some of the leaks, “Where is it falling from?” he asked, almost sarcastically. “Things like this, magic should fix this leak up real quick daso- Wait- you can’t use magic, right? Pfft! You’re useless daso!” Yuu glared at him, gripping on his duster tightly, ready to make the raccoon a homerun strike, “Why...you- Hmph! Then help me, big talk raccoon!” “Huh? Help you? No waaay! I’m just a regular monster, staying in to get out from the rain daso” he said, grinning to himself, making Yuu’s blood boil.

“You better get a can of tuna ready, before I do any work daso~” Grimm said, laying on the sofa. Yuu seriously wanted to kick him out into the rain, can he even do that? He didn’t know. Yuu then felt more dripping coming from the leaks, he sighed, “Gotta find a bucket then…” ‘Saying himself a genius but can’t use magic to repair the leaks himself, that’s the true useless’ Yuu thought in his head.

Yuu walked to the hallway, searching for buckets, ‘It should be laying around here...or perhaps under the stairs?...’ Yuu wondered, but then he heard a faint.

Creeaak~...

“...? Did something make a noise just now? Or is that just the roof-” Yuu thought loudly, but paused when he saw a flash of white, “!!!!” above him, appeared three white figures, floating, and slightly transparent. They smiled at Yuu, with malicious intent. “Hihihihi…. Ihihihihi… We haven't had a guest in so long…” a voice said with a high pitched tone, another voice was heavier, “I'm itching for some action. Ihihihihi!” Yuu saw the figures laughed, one was small, the other was big and chubby, and the last one was skinny.

Gho- “Ghooosstttsss!!!” Yuu shouted in shock, grabbing his duster and trying to attack the ghosts, but to no avail. Grimm looked at Yuu then said, “What are you so freaking out-...Gggyyyaaaaa!! G-g-g-ghooooooottss!!!” Grimm shouted in horror, seeing the three ghosts creepily looming over them. The small ghost grinned at them, “The people living here got scared of us and left” the chubby one then continued, “We’ve been looking for more ghosts pals,” then smirked at the two frightened living beings in the room, “How about you guys~?” Yuu blinked, realizing what they wanted, the situation was worse than what Grimm did earlier, “Y-You’re gonna kill us? Is that what you want!?” Yuu asked, feeling a bit scared. Grimm was trembling greatly in fear, and even let out a scared whimper, “Uuuhhhh….hhiii….- Grim the Great Magician, isn’t scared of some ghosts daso!!” he declared.

He then inhaled, and exhaled his blue fire at the ghost, but- instead it hit the roof and the walls. “Where were you aiming?” the skinny ghost taunted, the chubby ghost playfully teased Grimm, “Over here, over here! Heeheehee!!” “Damn it! Stop disappearing and appearing!!”

FWOOSH

Yuu looked at the blue fire was starting to burn the old walls a bit, “O-Oi! You’ll burn the place down if you close your eyes like that!!!” Yuu shouted at Grimm, “Shut up! Don’t try to give me orders daso!” Grimm shouted back in annoyance. Yuu thought of some way to get the monster to at least try and cooperate with him, then an idea! “I-I’ll give you a can of tuna if you win!” Yuu suggested, which perked the monster’s interest. “Wha-...!? M-Mmmgmm, I-I’m a genius nandaso. I won’t let one…”

Yeeheeheehee~

“Bunch of cowards! Ganging up on us is cheating daso!!” Grimm declared, feeling frustrated with the ghosts. Yuu was also feeling frustrated, can he just have a break for an hour or so!? “For a limited time only! I’ll add on one more can!” Yuu offered, like how a good salesman would say. Grimm groaned listening to the limited offer that he made, then turned at Yuu, “Hey you! Tell me where the ghosts are!!” Yuu pointed on Grimm’s left side, “On your left!”

FWOOSH

“Agh-!! Hot hot!!” the skinny ghost said, the side of their transparent body had a burnt mark, it hit! “Ah! I hit it!” Grimm looked at the mark in surprise, then grinned, “Alright! Let’s chase them all outta here daso!” he declared proudly, and started firing the ghost at the direction Yuu pointed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to introduce the beginning of Yuu's life in Twisted Wonderland.
> 
> Song : **Go The Distance, Hercules**
> 
> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	5. Part 4. The Welcome He Longed For!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley approved of Grimm and Yuu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start write the Chapter 1 ^^ That, after I finished the Be Mad at Summer Trip...
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

“Fugnaaaaa~~~!!!”

FWOOSH

Grimm let out a large amount of blue fire, and the ghosts were burnt. “Hee- heeeeeee!! We’re gonners!” the chubby ghost said, now they started flying away, “Run awaaaayy!!!” and so they did. Gone like that, Yuu sighed in relief, rubbing some of the smoke on his cheek away. “E-Eh?...we...won?” Grimm asked, surprised, Yuu just chuckled, at least one problem is gone now, “Huff- that was awesome...thanks…” Yuu said, smiling at the shock raccoon. Grimm then panting and trembling slightly, “Heh- hee...that was sca- eh no! I wasn’t scared at all!” Grimm then shouted at the roof, “H-How ‘bout that, you ghosts!? You done!?” Grimm huffed, “This is nothing for the Great Grimm daso!”

Tap- tap- tap-

“Good evening!” Crowley's voice could be heard from the dorm’s entrance, he brought two large bags, and smiling at Yuu, “The gracious me have brought you supper-” Crowley stopped looking at Grimm, “Te-! You’re the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony!” the bags were put down on the floor, almost harshly, nothing broke thankfully. “I threw you out of the school! What are you doing here!?!” Crowley demanded, hands on his hips, literally looking down at Grimm. Grimm grinned with proudness, “Hmph! I exterminated the ghost problem for ya, daso! Be grateful!” Grimm explained, but Crowley blinked in confusion, “Hn? What do you mean by that?” he then looked at Yuu, asking for more details to the situation, and so Yuu told him about the ghosts and how they beat them.

“Now that you mention it,” Crowley said slowly, “There were some prankster ghosts living here, so students keep away from this dormitory, and that’s why it’s now empty. I’d forgotten that, however, hmm….” Crowley hummed, looking at both of the non-students, “For you two to work together to get rid of them-” “I’m not gonna overlook that ‘together’ comment daso,” Grimm interrupted, “He was just standing there watching, and I did this for a can of tuna-” Grimm stopped then glared at Yuu, “-Ah! I haven’t gotten any of those tuna yet daso!” Yuu looked away, whistling to himself, as if saying ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’.

Crowley then said, “You two, I’d like to see how you exterminated those ghosts” “But- we already got rid of all the ghosts daso!” Grimm then turned to look at Yuu, “Before that! Tuna.Can!” he demanded, but Yuu only smirked at him, still looking away. “I shall be the ghosts,” that caught the two attention, “Eh? Headmaster will?” Yuu asked, then Crowley nodded, “If you beat me, I’ll give you tuna cans. For I am gracious,” Crowley smiled, then pulled out a bottle of something, “Well then, Transformation Potion!!” Crowley gulped down the drink from the bottle, then.

TING

Crowley suddenly turned into a ghost, still with the bird mask and the tophat. Yuu looked at the ghost!Crowley in amazement, what an odd thing he had witnessed. Grimm groaned, “Eeeeh...I don’t wanna daso...it’s a pain- and I have to team up with this guys again…” Yuu would ignore Grimm’s comment, he sighed, “Another can of tuna added,” Yuu said, and grinned at Grimm, “And this might also be a chance for you getting into the school~” Grimm grumbled, but obeyed anyway, “This is the last time nandaso! You absolutely, absolutely, have to give tuna can daso!!”. ‘How easy~’ Yuu thought, then started to give direction for Grimm.

.  
.  
.

After a while, they manage to burn the ghost!Crowley, and Crowley turned back to his original form. Both Grimm and Yuu were panting, Grimm was tired from spitting out his fire, Yuu was tired from giving directions and calculating Crowley’s attack patterns. “Hee- haaa...How ‘bout that!” Grimm asked Crowley, he hummed, wondering, “I can’t believe...there is a person who can command monsters,” he murmured, but Yuu caught what he said. ‘It’s not like I was commanding Grimm, right…?’ Yuu thought.

Crowley hummed, “...Actually, my teacher-senses were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony, that you have talent as an animal or wild beast trainer,” Crowley said, looking at Yuu, “Come again?” Yuu asked, confused as to what he meant by that. “But...no matter...how…” Crowley then murmured to himself, Yuu couldn’t make out most of what he was saying. Yuu looked at Grimm, who was looking at Crowley in hopeful eyes, ‘Ah- right,’ “Uumm sir, headmaster? Could you possibly let Grimm stay? He really wants to go to the school,” Yuu asked, more like pleading, because Yuu couldn’t be the most cold hearted to anyone ever, let alone a raccoon-like monster.

“What now? A monster?” Crowley asked, seeming like he didn't want to let Grimm stay. Grimm looked at Yuu, feeling shocked, “You…” Yuu bowed like he did with Lilia earlier, “Please!” Crowley eyed Yuu for a few seconds, then sighed, “...it can’t be helped. Alright, I’ll let him stay,” he said, and at that, Grimm smiled excitedly, “Hn-! Really!?” “However,” Crowley started, “I can’t simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into school who wasn't selected by the Dark Mirror.,” Crowley explained, “Also, I can’t let you be a freeloader here until you return to your own world.” Yuu’s eyes blinked, and his fist silently tightened, ‘Right-...he needs to go home, is he…’ Grimm grumbled at this statement, “Well...talk about short-lived joy daso…” “Now now, listen until the end.”

“Concerning the fact that your soul was called here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror. For the time being, you’ll be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free. But, other necessities, you will have to provide for yourself,” Crowley explained, and it does make senses for Yuu. Even though the school responsible for the mistake of summoning him here, he can’t simply stay for free, it will be a loss for the school. Crowley then smirked, “Seeing as you have nothing to your name…” then chuckled slightly, “Fufu, here is my proposition.”

Yuu gulped his saliva, nervously, “I hope it’s nothing inappropriate…” Yuu said, and made Crowley choke a bit in shock. “Ahem-! No need to fret, I’ll have you do maintenance and odd jobs around campus,” Crowley explained. So, he only does some cleaning then-... wait what was that about odd jobs? Yuu eyed Crowley suspiciously when he heard the ‘odd jobs’ part, “From what I can see, you're pretty decent at cleaning,” Crowley complimented, looking around at the almost clean lounge room. “Would you two like to become the ‘handyman’ of the school?” Crowley asked, “This way, you will receive special permission to remain on school grounds. You’ll also be able to research about how to get back to your home, or study whatever you desire in the library. For I am gracious,” Crowley said, smilingly at Yuu, but then, “However! Only after, your work is done.”

“Eeeeh!? I’m not okay with that daso!” Grimm complained, already sulking. “The great me wants to wear that fancy uniform and be a student daso!” “If you’re unsatisfied, that’s fine. I’ll simply toss you out again,” Crowley said, calmly, looking at Grimm. Grimm then panicked, “Ffgnaaa!? I get it!” Grimm said quickly, “I just have to do it, right!? I’ll do it!” Yuu sighed, well at least cleaning won’t be too hard, “Understood, sir.” “Wonderful,” Crowley replied, “Then, you two, starting tomorrow, endeavor to be the best handyman at Night Raven College!” Crowley declared, though, Yuu didn’t know if that sounds cool or lame.

“Ah! Right, I got you something, Yuu-kun,” Crowley said, picking up the bags on the floor, and gave one to Yuu and put the other one on the kitchen table. Yuu looked at the bag on his hand, and saw what was inside it, “S-Sir? This is…” “I bought you some clothes, for you didn’t bring your luggage. However, I just got 3 sets of them-” “T-this is a bit...I…” Yuu said silently, it’s been a while since someone genuinely cared for him. Yuu pulled out the new clothes, a V-neck grey shirt, with long black pants, a set of white pajamas, a white shirt, with short dark indigo pants. Yuu hardly remembered when was the last time he changed his clothes, seeing the new fresh clothes, the ones in front of him and the robe he was wearing, he felt...happy, after a long time.

Crowley watched Yuu for a while, then Yuu turned to look at him, “Thank you very much, sir!” Yuu bowed again, then started to fold the clothes. Crowley cleared his throat, after Yuu put the clothes on the clean sofa, “Right right, uuhh...hurry and eat your supper now, or they’ll be cold!” Crowley said, taking out the packaged food. Yuu and Grimm washed their hands, and opened the packaged food. When they sat down, Crowley headed out, “Ah- Sir, are you not going to join us?” Yuu asked, “Hm? Oh, I already ate, those are for the two of you. So, enjoy~” Crowley bid them good night, and left.

Yuu looked at the opened packaged food, they were still warm. There was cream stew, 3 loaves of bread, some were pasta with bolognese sauce, and eggs. Yuu watched the food for a while, then when Grimm started to dig in, he helped himself. “Fuuunyaah! These human foods are tasty daso!” Grimm said, stuffing the pasta into his mouth. “Grimm, eat slowly, or you’ll choke,” Yuu warned the little monster, thankfully Crowley bought many large bottles of water, and cups. Yuu then ate the warm cream stew first, then immediately took another bite, and another, and another, until the stew was gone before he knew it.

Yuu was surprised at how fast he could eat, he was silent. When Grimm looked at him, Grimm yelped in shock, “Eep!! Why are you crying daso?” Grimm asked, “I-I didn’t make you cry- did I?” When Grimm said that, Yuu reached for his own cheek, and felt trails of tears. Ah...he cried, did he?

Yuu rubbed the tears away, then smiled at Grimm weakly, “N-No! It’s- okay...I’m okay,” Yuu said quickly, then looked at the pasta in front of him, “It’s just...it’s been a while since I had-...I had supper this delicious before,” Yuu smiled, finally, his stomach felt satisfied for the first time, after those 2 hellish months. Yuu still had tears in his eyes, but he continued to savor the foods before him. Grimm looked at him, but soon went back to eating and enjoyed the food.

Truly, he couldn’t ask more than this...the welcome he had longed for…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	6. Part 4.1. Interest Aroused!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu got himself interested by many people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters update!!
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

At the castle where Yuu was, the Diasomnia Dormitory, the new students had been explained the rules of the dorm, and soon went to their rooms. Lilia was sitting in the lounge room, still in his black robe, sipping on the warm tea, humming relaxingly. On his left was a boy taller than him, with silver hair, also enjoying the tea. “Kufufu~ Still that boy was quite interesting,” Lilia chuckled then turned to look at the silver haired man, “Don’t you think so, Silver?” Silver looked at Lilia, with his stoic expression, “But old man, he kicked you,” even though his face was flat, his voice genuinely sounded worried. “Nonsense! A kick from a human won’t harm me,” Lilia said. Then, there was a pale skinned man, with green hair and eyes, gritting his teeth, “Was that the human that made a ruckus earlier, that kicked Lilia-sama!?” he asked, angrily.

“Now now, Sebek, it was nothing. Besides, he had apologized properly” “But! Lilia-sama, he should’ve kneeled on both of his knees! Not just bowed his body like that…” Sebek grumbled, remembering the mess at the entrance ceremony. From behind them, came footsteps walking closer to them. There stood a tall man, with dark hair, and a pair of samely dark horns. The man wore a black uniform with a green accent, and he wore a hat with the same colors. The man’s face showed sulkiness and upsetness, he crossed his arms, “Not only did they forget to invite me to the entrance ceremony, you all also seem to be enjoying this little tea party without me…”

Lilia looked at the man, smiling cheekily, “You got it wrong, Malleus. This is just some tea that I prepared earlier for someone, but sadly he can’t join me earlier,” Lilia explained. The horned man, Malleus huffed, and sighed, “Did something happen? Your face even got bruised like that, Lilia…” Sebek stood up, then bowed at Malleus, “Young master Malleus! It’s an honor to be finally going to school with young master!” Sebek said, proudly, then babble on with how he will do well in the school, and in protecting Malleus. Malleus stopped Sebek, and sat down himself. Sebek quickly served Malleus a cup of tea, and Malleus sipped the tea, feeling the sulkiness starting to leave him.

“So tell me what happened,” Malleus asked again, and Lilia just chuckled, “Oh, it’s just a simple misunderstanding, Malleus,” Lilia started. “You see, earlier, there was a certain new student that got himself lost at our dormitory. At first, I thought he was someone working to spy on you, but turned out he was just scared and hiding from a monster.” Malleus raised his eyebrow, “But he still got you on the face?” “Pfft- hahaha! That, yes, he did, I was quite surprised myself. That boy was quite interesting, I would say,” Lilia smiled, remembering how Yuu’s eyes had changed earlier, quite interesting indeed…

“Interesting how, Lilia-sama? That human- he had no magic, the Dark Mirror said so!” Sebek stated, confused as to why Lilia find Yuu interesting. Malleus’ eyes went wide, “Did you say, no magic?” this was quite abnormal, no Ebony Carriage would have picked someone without the talent in magic, let alone one that doesn’t possess any magic. Lilia sighed, “Quiet it down, Sebek. I thought of him, interesting wasn’t just because he was able to get my guard off, let’s say, his personality also interests me,” he explained, smiling mysteriously at Malleus. Malleus blinked, seems like what he wants to say better not be said in front of his other two companions. “Old man-” “Silver, don’t call me that in the school” “...Lilia-senpai, did that boy stay then? I thought he might’ve been sent home by the headmaster,” Silver asked. “Oh he is! In fact, he said he will be staying at that old building, that old dormitory passed by the road,” Lilia said.

Malleus’ eyes narrowed, that was one of his favorite places to visit some times to times. Now that the place was being used, he had to search for another building, Malleus sighed, he really liked that building.

When the other two bid goodnight and went to their rooms, Malleus was still enjoying his tea talk with Lilia. “Is there something you want to tell me, Lilia?” Malleus asked, “Oh, yes. The boy left a greeting to you, he said hang in there,” Lilia said, teasing Malleus. Malleus huffed, then sipped his tea again, “And he hopes that someone will invite you to a party or other event.” Malleus stopped, then looking at Lilia, as in disbelief, but Lilia just continued, “If there’s no one who will, the boy promised he will invite you instead,” Lilia finished drinking his tea. He turned to look at Malleus, and he was in deep thought, “Hmph...I wonder, will the boy keep those words or not…” Malleus said, silently, doubting Lilia’s words. Lilia only shook his head, and stood up, “Why don’t you give him a chance?”

Lilia then left Malleus to his own mind, still in a range where he could still guard him. Malleus looked at the remaining tea on his cup, he furrowed his eyes, and closed them.

Oh, how he wished he could believe the words the boy had left him.

.  
.  
.

The Heartslabyul Dorm was lively earlier, but due to the dorm’s rules, new students soon went to their assigned rooms. Riddle changed into his dorm leader uniform, then sat in the lounge room, tea had been waiting for him, “Herbal tea, yes?” “Like you always like, Riddle-kun~” a tall man with orange hair, and red diamond marking his right eye, smiled at Riddle. “Cater, call Trey here as well, sigh, today was a hectic, I swear…” Riddle grumbled, sipping on the tea. Cater still smiled, “Right away~” and went to search for the person.

After a while, a man with green hair, a pair of golden eyes, he was wearing glasses, and a white hat, “What is it Riddle?” the man asked. Riddle looked at the man, who then sat in front of him, “Ah, Trey, I just want to talk, that’s all.”

“Did something happen during the entrance ceremony?” Trey asked, concerned. Riddle just sighed, then told him about the blue raccoon hectic. Trey could only let out an awkward chuckle, “Aha...so that monster was desperate, huh” “You can say that. Oh, right, there was a non-magic student earlier,” Riddle said, Trey looked at him, surprised. “Non-magic? But, how…?” “No idea, I wonder what will happen to him,” Riddle wondered, it wasn’t because he was worried, it was purely because he was curious. Trey hummed, “Probably already sent back to his home by headmaster, you do know the school doesn't really allow anyone without magic” “I know that,” Riddle sighed, sipping the tea again.

However, curiosity was strong, it could even kill a cat for being curious.

.  
.  
.

“Okay then, everyone! Please head to your room, tomorrow is your first day of your new school life, so please get some proper rest!” Azul smiled at the new students, and soon the students went to their rooms. Azul sighed and sat on a cafe table, more accurately, he sat on the Mostro Lounge table. Azul looked at some papers in front of him, but soon was interrupted by a pair of tall twins.

“Ah, Jade, Floyd, you guys are still up?” Azul asked, looking at the twins. Jade, the one with his black line of hair on his left, smiled at Azul, “Of course we’re still up, we want to hear how the entrance ceremony was.” Floyd, the one with his black line of hair on his right side, grinning at Azul, “We heard the new fishes chattering about a non-magic fish~ Hey hey Azul~ Tell us more please~” Azul looked at them, then sighed, “Fine then, I shall entertain you two,” he said smiling proudly, and told the two about the chaotic entrance ceremony earlier.

“Ho hoh~ Sounds like a poor unfortunate soul to me,” Jade smirked, Azul also smirked as well, “Right? How unfortunate indeed~ however, we can’t do much anyway, the headmaster probably already kicked them out by now.” Floyd leaned on the table, grinning, “Hey~ I don’t really care about the seal one~ Tell me more about the fishy, Azul~” “Very well then, this unfortunate student was truly unfortunate. Hm, still I wonder how an Ebony Carriage could have picked someone without magic. I don’t even think there was any worth from the boy himself, and not worth wasting our time with,” Azul simply said.

Floyd then pouted at Azul, “Eeehh~ I think the fishy is more interesting. A non-magic fishy was able to enter a magic school~ I wanna know about the fishy more~” Floyd said, grinning to himself. Jade chuckled at his twin, “Fufufu, I shall leave that to you then, Floyd.” Azul sighed, “Floyd, the boy probably already sent home by Mr. Crowley, don’t get your hopes up.” Floyd pouted again, “Azul no fun~” then looked outside of the Mostro Lounge’s windows.

‘Little fishy sounds interesting~ I wonder what kind of fish he is~ Aahhh~ I’m so curious I want to squeeze him when I meet him~’

.  
.  
.

"Okay, potatoes! Get to your rooms, and get some of those beauty sleep that you need!" Vil ordered, and the first years went to their own room. One of them was Epel Fermier, a boy with light purple hair, and a beautiful face. Epel was tired from the dinner earlier, man...how could they teach someone how to eat like that...he thought.

And he said his favorite food was macaron... Seriously!? Macaron!? Well, it's not like he will say no to free macarons, but still! Epel sighed to himself, entering his room. For him, the room was a bit too fancy, but he had no choice, the Dark Mirror assigned him in this dorm, instead of Savanaclaw. Epel laid on his bed for a bit, then changed his summoning robe into his sleeping pajamas. Also, what was that the dorm leader said to them when he explained the rules? Applied some beauty lotion, yea….no.

Epel brushed his teeth, and that was it. He turned off the lights, and went laying on the bed. His thought then wandered off to the non-magic student earlier, sure there was no way the boy could've been picked by an Ebony Carriage, but...how peculiar.

Epel couldn't say if the boy was the kind of man that he looked up to, but he kinda felt a bit pity for him. He was a small man like himself anyway, and furthermore he has no magic.

Epel then closed his eyes, letting his mind wander more, '...strange...he was so strange…'

.  
.  
.

“Yaawwn…~” the lion eared man sat on his bed, getting his black robes off, and changed into his dorm uniform. He was already tired, and even more, the mess at the entrance ceremony left him feeling, a bit pissed. Hmm….he wondered, why he felt this way… “Leona-san” a voice called from the man’s door. The lion eared man groaned, “Uugh...it’s just you, huh, Ruggie,” from the door came entered a man, with dirty blonde hair, and he has a pair of hyena’s ears. “What do you mean, ‘it’s just you, Ruggie’ huh?” Ruggie asked, feeling a bit displeased. “I brought you dinner, Leona-san,” Ruggie said, putting down a packaged food beside Leona.

“Oh...thanks” Leona said, pulling out the food. Ruggie stared at him for a bit, and that made Leona feel uncomfortable, “Grrh...what do you want?” Ruggie smirked, “Shishishi, nothing much~ Maybe just an information about something” “Huh?”

“I heard from the new students, there was chaos during the entrance ceremony~ Care to share, Leona-san?” Leona huffed, “Huh, why are you interested in it?” “Just bored~” Ruggie said, with a laidback tone. “Tch...there were a non-magic herbivore and a desperate raccoon…” Ruggie glared at him, “Te- what a short explanation…” “That’s what you’re going to get from me, Ruggie,” Leona smirked, and ate his dinner. Ruggie blinked for a bit, then looked at Leona, “Leona-san, is the herbivore you mention...is there something about him?” Leona looked at him, feeling a bit more pissed, “Huh, what’s making you ask that, huh?” “Hmm...nothing. Well then, good night, Leona-san~” Ruggie left the room.

Ruggie walked through the Savanaclaw’s hallway, thought to himself, ‘Leona-san, raised his voice a bit when he mentioned that non-magic herbivore...did the herbivore do something…?’

Leona quietly ate his dinner, sniffing at his hand. He gritted his teeth, “Tch-...great now I smell like that herbivore…”

.  
.  
.

“Alright! After this party, everyone, go to bed okay!! You don’t want to miss your first day of school tomorrow!” said the very hyped tan man. Beside him, stood another tan man with long black hair, “Right, everyone, please hurry and head to your rooms. Kalim, let’s go,” the man said. Kalim, turned and smiled at him, “Ah right, goodnight everyone!!”

The two walked together, through the hallway of their dormitory. “Jamil, you’re really too strict with my sleeping schedule…” Kalim complained, pouting at Jamil. Jamil didn’t waver, instead he glared at him, “You’re a second year now, if you went to sleep late, you might do remedians for next year.” Kalim sighed, “Right right, I know. Ah, by the way, Jamil,” “Hm?” “Earlier, we got attacked by a raccoon you see!” Jamil looked at him weirdly, “R-Raccoon...? You say?” “Yep! It could use magic too!”

Jamil sighed, “That’s a monster, Kalim” “I know, but that raccoon fired up my butt earlier!” Kalim said, Jamil blinked, “Is that so?” “What’s with that weak reaction!?” “Sigh...You seem fine now, don't you?” Kalim smiled, “Yep! Thanks to a newbie that can’t use magic, hahaha! He’s really reminding me of you, Jamil!” Jamil blinked, this time in disbelief, “Can’t...use magic, you say?” Kalim nodded, “The Dark Mirror said it, I wondered if he’s okay now…” Kalim said, in a worried tone.

Jamil was silent for a bit, ‘Non-magic…? Hmmm...I wonder….’

.  
.  
.

In a room, sat a man with flaming long blue hair, typing something on his keyboard. He stared at his screens, and let out a heavy sigh. “Aaah….why do we have to have those came…” he murmured lowly, “...it sucks…”

“Big brother?” the man turned to look at a younger boy, with the same but shorter flaming blue hair. The boy was wearing a metal mask, and even his body seems to be robotic. “What is it, Ortho?” the man said. Ortho went inside, and walked to his brother, “I heard there was a havoc during the entrance ceremony, what was that about?” Ortho asked.

The man looked away, and murmured, “It’s nothing you should be worrying about…” “Eeh...but I want to know…” Ortho glared. Then gave his brother a pair of puppy eyes, “Please big brother, I’m curious…” The man really can’t say no to his little brother, especially if he used such a cheating method! The man sighed heavily, “...fine…” “Yaay!!”

Then the man told Ortho about what happened during the entrance ceremony.

Ortho was excited, hearing such an abnormal story from his brother, “Wow! So he cannot use magic? How strange,” Ortho wondered. The man murmured again, “Probably used a cheat code...or something… sigh it’s better if the carriage has AI on them, there won’t be a mistake like this…”

Ortho hummed, ‘But still...I wished I could’ve met him! He might could asked big brother to go outside more too!’ Ortho giggled to himself, making the man turn and gave them a questioning look.

.  
.  
.

Yuu was able to clean almost every corner of the lounge room, and even clean a room for himself and Grimm for a bit, well only the bed and the rug was clean from dust. Even though the building was unused for a long time, clean water still runs, so Yuu washed the dishes, and made a bath for himself. Of course he cleaned the bath first, then used it. He got himself a warm bath, and he relaxed in the tub. It’s also been a long time since he had a bath, and got himself cleaned up.

After he bathed, Yuu dried his body with a towel that Crowley also bought him. The mirror in the bathroom was still dusty, but still able to reflect things. Yuu however, wished it couldn’t, so he wouldn’t have to see…

The horribly scars and burnt mark on his body.

.  
.  
.

Yuu went to his room, and found Grimm fast asleep on the floor. ‘Grimm did say that he isn’t comfortable sleeping on a bed, huh...’ Yuu thought, then took a clean white sheet, and put it over Grimm, “At least get yourself warm,” he said softly at the sleeping Grimm. Yuu was wearing the white pajamas, and laid on the cleaned bed. Yuu wished that this dream was real, he didn’t even know if he wanted to go home, but this world...simply wasn’t his place.

Yuu slowly closed his eyes, and let slumber consume him.

His sleep was uneventful, first night sleeping at a bed, and at a strange place. Hoping that tomorrow will be better, nothing will go wrong, he hoped in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	7. Part 5. Unfortunate Havoc!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu and Grimm met a trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace arrived!!
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

Morning came, Yuu was the first one to wake up. Yuu looked outside, the sun was just starting to rise, so he immediately went down and took the cleaning utensils. He then cleaned the kitchen, and the lounge room again. Thankfully last night, Yuu insisted that they save the bread for breakfast, so Yuu took 1 bread from the package and ate it slowly. Yuu cleaned the room for more than 30 minutes, and the room looks cleaner, even cleaner than his old house. ‘Next things that need to be cleaned are...the curtain, and the rugs…’ Yuu thought, and then stacked them in front of the entrance hall, so he could take it to the laundry.

Yuu read the note Crowley left him with clothes last night, before he went to bed. Crowley did left them some money so they could buy food later on, and the school map so Yuu won’t get lost, again like last time. Yuu still wondered, why did Crowley buy him so much food last night? At that time, he didn’t know that Grimm was going to stay.

Yuu shook his head, ‘I’ll ask him later…’ he thought. He then heard a slight, “Ihihihihi~ So you guys are staying?” suddenly the chubby ghost from last night appeared in front of Yuu. Yuu jolted, but soon recovered, “Sigh...you guys do love to scare people, don’t you?” Yuu asked, wiping the window. The chubby ghost giggled, then soon their friends showed up, “We are ghosts anyway~ if ghosts don’t scare people, what would they do?” the small ghost asked. Yuu hummed, well...yea what would ghosts do if they don’t scare people? Yuu rolled his eyes, catching up with their jokes. “Still-...are you guys going to kill us afterall?” Yuu asked. The thin ghost chuckled, “Eeheehee~ ‘Course not! We were just joking~ besides, you guys are staying, so it’s less lonely now,” he said.

After Yuu got the rugs and curtain cleaned from dust, he looked at the three ghosts, “Well, since we’re going stay for a while, why don’t we introduce ourselves?” Yuu smiled, the three ghosts seemed surprised when he asked that, but said nothing. Yuu bowed slightly, “Nice to meet you, my name’s Yuu, what about you guys?” The chubby introduced himself first, “I’m Jerry,” then the small ghost, “Name’s Harvey!”, lastly the thin ghost, “And my name is Gedde!” Yuu bowed again, “From now on, I’ll be in your care, Jerry-san, Harvey-san, Gedde-san!” “Same here!” the ghosts cheered.

Yuu nodded, then looked at the clock on the wall. “Could you guys mind waking up a certain raccoon upstairs?” Yuu asked, smirking. Hearing this, the ghosts giggled, “Leave it to us!” they said, excitedly, and went upstairs. Yuu giggled to himself, and went to have a quick shower.

.  
.  
.

Grimm was peacefully fast asleep on the carpet, the sheet covering him already wrinkled under his body. “...Zzz….Zzz…” Grimm snored, unknown to some figures lurking beside him. Gedde laughed creepily beside Grimm, “Heeheehee...Dont you have to be up to clean the school?” he asked, teasingly. Grimm groaned in his sleep, “Unnn...munyaaa...five more minutes…” he murmured, then rolled on his body. Harvey playfully poking on Grimm’s cheek, “Laze about too long, and you’ll never wake up again.” Jerry chuckled, “Just like us! Eee heehee!” Jerry and Harvey were poking at Grimm’s face, which made Grimm wake up, but immediately stood up in guard. “Ffgya!? Y-You ghosts again nandaso!! Y-Yuu, wake up!” Grimm said, but looking at the bed empty, he was scaredly looking at the ghosts.

Gedde chuckled, then grinned at Grimm, “If you guys are going to live here, you’re gonna get pranked. Kekeke!” Grimm grumbled, “Damn it. I’ll get rid of you eventually daso!” Grimm threatened, the ghosts soon disappeared, once again.

Yuu heard Grimm was awake, so he called out, “Grimm! Hurry and get down, or no breakfast!” that quickly got Grimm down. Grimm was panting and glaring at Yuu, “How was your sleep?” Yuu asked, smiling ‘innocently’. Grimm grumbled again, “You- You let those ghosts, didn’t ya!?” Yuu laughed lightly, putting away the cleaning utensils. “Well, they’re not too bad. Besides, it could be useful to get both of us used to ghosts,” Yuu explained. Then, there was knocking on the door, and the door opened.

“Good morning, you two. Did you sleep well last night?” Crowley asked, and went inside. Grimm still grumbling, “The floor was creaking, and annoying daso! Just how ramshackle did you let this place get?” Grimm demanded, “Then the ghosts woke me up, this is the worst daso!” Yuu sighed awkwardly, then answered Crowley, “I slept just fine, though still not the most comfortable sleep…” Crowley hummed, “Even though you just got tossed over from another world, you can still be cheeky, wonderful!” Crowley declared, happily.

“Now then, I came to speak to you about your work for today,” Crowley said, and so they sat on the cleaned sofa. Yuu didn’t have any tea or anything to serve Crowley, so Crowley said no need to, and quickly discussed the job.

“Today’s work, you two are going to clean the campus-...however, the campus is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic would be impossible. So, I’d like you to clean Main Street from the main gate to the library, understood?” Crowley said, Yuu nodded. Crowley then added, “Please watch over Grimm-kun closely, so he doesn’t cause a scene like yesterday” “I understand, sir,” Yuu replied. “I’m counting on you. You have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria, with the money I gave you last night,” Yuu nodded.

“Well then! Take care of your work enthusiastically,” Crowley bid them goodbye, and on his way. Grimm let out a ‘tch’, “..No way I’m doing any cleaning daso…” Complaining again, as usual… “I wanna go to class, and bang! Boom boom boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells daso~” Yuu sighed, “We can go study in the library after cleaning. For now, let’s go to campus,” Yuu said, giving Grimm the leftover bread. Grimm grumbling and ate them, muttering to himself.

.  
.  
.

Yuu and Grimm were walking through the street, Yuu was wearing the grey shirt and the black pants he got from Crowley yesterday. Yuu had his hair done with a small ponytail, so it was easier for him to sweep the road.

Soon, both arrived at the Main Street. There were some students walking around, some were new students, some were seniors. Yuu looked around, he didn’t notice how unique the scene was last night, now in the morning, he could see clearly. The path was concrete stones path, green trees lushed in the back, there were roads to the halls of mirrors he got lost yesterday, there was also a place that looks like a colosseum! However, what caught Yuu’s eyes more, was the statues on the side of the street. There were seven of them, and Yuu felt oddly familiar with them. Hmmm...are those-

“Uwaaah~” Grimm stared at the street in awe, standing on Yuu’s shoulder. “Amazing daso. So this is Main Street. Yesterday, I didn’t get a good look, but what’s with these statues?” Grimm wondered, walking nearing one of the statues, Yuu also followed suit. “All seven of them look pretty scary…” Grimm stated. Yuu looks closely at the statues, then realizes- he knows who these are! Grimm pointed at a statue, “This granny looks especially snobby nandaso” Yuu noticed, and in his mind he said, ‘This is...she is-’

“You don’t know about the Queen of Hearts?”

Yuu and Grimm turned to look behind them, a boy with orange wild hair, and a red heart mark on his left eye, smiling at them. Yuu didn’t know why, but he felt...that the boy had hidden intent talking with them. Grimm tilted his head, confused, “Queen...of Hearts…? Is she important?” The boy then explained, “In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze.”

“She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all strict in all things, from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of rose bushes. It was a land of madness, where all submit to her rule. Why do you ask? Because or else, it was off with your head!” the boy proudly explained. Yuu then thought silently to himself, Grimm however said in fear, “S-Scary daso…” “Cool, isn’t it! I like it, ‘cause, nobody would listen to a queen who’s just nice all the time, right?” the boy asked. Grimm nodded in agreement, “I suppose. A strong leader is better daso- By the way, who’re you?” “I’m Ace. A fresh-faced first year, nice to meetcha,” Ace said.

“The great me is Grimm. A genius who’ll become the greatest magician daso! This dimwit is Yuu, my henchman-” Grimm choked, because Yuu tightened his ribbon dangerously, “Don’t call me henchman, raccoon, I don’t recall working under you…” Yuu let go, and sighed.

“You’ve got an odd sounding name,” Ace commented, “It’s not really that weird, also I’m not his henchman…” Yuu replied. “Hey, Ace,” Grimm called out, Ace turned to look at him, “How ‘bout the lion over there with the scar? Are they famous?” “Of course!”

“This is the King of Beasts, who rules the savannah. However, he wasn’t born to be king, but he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning. After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom without discrimination,” he explained. “Ooohh~ I guess he was a rock hot held captive by his status!” Grimm said in amusement.

“Who’s the lady with octopus legs?” Grimm asked, pointing at a statue. “The Sea Witch, who lives in a cavern in the deep. Her purpose was to help all unfortunate merfolks. As long as you could pay the price, she could transform you, help you find love, anything. If it was within her power, there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do. They say, her prices were pretty high, though. That’s what it costs for ‘anything’,” Ace explained again, and Grimm cheered, “Nyaaa ha! So, what you’re saying is I can get rich if I become a great magician!?”

“Then then! What ‘bout this man in the big hat?” Grimm asked again. “The Sorcerer of the Sand,” Ace started, “He was a cunning visier to a foolish sultan, and saw through the fake prince that, was actually a street rat, trying to deceive the princess. Then, he got a magic lamp and became the most powerful sorcerer of all! With that power, they say he became the sultan.” Grimm tapped on his chin, “Ho hoh! So, it’s important for magicians to be the center of attention.”

Grimm saw another statue, and was in awe, “Ooooh! This lady sure is beautiful!” “She is the Beautiful Queen,” Ace said, “Everyday, she checked the ‘beauty ranking’ in her magic mirror. And when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back. I guess she had the strong will to remain the most beautiful in the world? So freaking amazing! They say, she was even adept at making poisons,” Ace grinned, but Grimm gulped nervously, “She’s pretty but...no thanks daso…”Ace raised his eyebrows, “You think? But it’s cool that she has something she’ll never give up on” “S-sure, that single-minded drive is pretty cool.”

“Over there, what’s with the guy on fire? Just looking, gives me goosebumps,” Grimm asked, “Lord of Underworld!” Ace excitedly said, “He rules a land crawling with evil spirits on his own. No doubt, he’s extremely skilled. Even though he’s got a scary face, he did that detestable job without ever taking a vacation, and his sincerity won over Cerberus, the hydra, even the titans, to fight for him.” Grimm nodded, “Hhmm hmmm, so having talent, doesn’t mean you….get to be haughty daso.”

“And the last one, with the horns?” Grimm pointed at the horned lady statue. “That is the Witch of Thorns from the Magic Mountains. Noble and elegant, even within the seven, she is top class in magic and curses!” Ace exclaimed, “She can summon lightning and storms, cover an entire country in thorns, her magic is on a whole other level,” Ace paused. Then continued with a more dramatic tone, “There was even a time, she transformed into a huge dragon!” Grimm was even more in awe, “Ooooh! A dragon! All monsters look up to them daso!”

While both of them were excitedly chattering, Yuu was already swept up half of the road. He didn’t really need any explanations about the seven characters, he knew them, after all, they were once his childhood memories. Ace stared at the statues in awe, “They’re all so cool~”

“...unlike a certain raccoon,” he said, smirking at Grimm. Grimm turned at him, “Ffggna!?” Yuu turned at Ace as well, honestly didn’t expect him to show his true color so early. Ace held his stomach, “Pfft-..ahahaha! I can’t bear it anymore! Ahahaha!!” Grimm glared at him, Yuu also narrowed his eyes, but more worried about something else. “Aren’t you guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony?” Ace smirked at Yuu, and Yuu swears that he looks like a villain right now. “You were summoned by the Dark Mirror, even though you can’t use magic,” then turned at Grimm, “And you, monster, weren’t called but still trespassed.”

“Yaaah~ it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony” Ace said, Grimm growled at him, “Wha!? You’re rude one daso!” Ace then crossed his arms, still smirking, “And now, you weren’t allowed in and regulated to janitor? Hahaha, how lame~” Yuu glared at him darkly, how dare he underestimate the job of janitor…”Nyaaaanyoooo……” Grimm trembled in anger. “On top of that, you don’t even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be?” he sighed, but with a mocking tone. “I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College,” Yuu tightened his grip on his broom. “I thought I’d just mess with you a bit, but you really blew my expectations away!”

Ace then turned, “Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, you two~” “Wait right there, tangerine head” Yuu suddenly said, crossing his arms, and his face was dark. Grimm flinched looking at his face, but Ace was annoyed, “I don’t really care what you said about me...but if you dare, say lowly about janitors And Grimm. You better apologize!” Yuu declared, pointing his broom at Ace. Grimm blinked, “Y-Yuu…”

“Huh? Why should I~?” Ace taunted, but Yuu still stood stronger, “Janitors are one of the noblest jobs I’ve ever witnessed, and Grimm is my companion, so you better apologize, mandarin (fruit) boy...or things will get nasty,” Yuu threatened. Ace was a bit hesitant, but Yuu continued again, “And you said I don’t know these ‘Great Seven’? Sadly for you, I know them more well than any of you,” Yuu declared, now students starting to stop and look at the scene. “I know how they got famous, down to the smallest details. I bet you don’t even know their names either,” Yuu smirked, Ace growled at the statement. It was a fact, afterall. “D-do you even know their name, non-magic?” Ace retorted, but Yuu continued to smirk. “Of course~” Yuu then walked to each of the statues, and stated their names.

“Queen of Hearts, Mary Elizabeth Heart! King of Beasts, Scar! Sea Witch, Ursula! Sorcerer of the Sand, Jafar! Beautiful Queen, Queen Grimhilde! Lord of the Underworld, Hades! And last but not least, Witch of Thorns, Maleficent,” Yuu stated their names. The official students stared at him, then whispered among themselves, “Did he actually know their names?” “How in the world- no one knows their names!” “Was he bluffing- but he didn’t seem so…” Yuu stepped, face to face with Ace.

Even though Ace was taller than him, Yuu didn’t show any sign of fear, “I know more than any of you all, and I would like to state, that you’re nothing, but a mere Ace of Heart who worked poorly under the Queen of Hearts.”

Ace glared at him, and pushed Yuu away. Yuu was still able to stand steadily, “What do you know, non-magic!? Listen here, you don’t belong here! You can’t even use magic, why even were you here…” Ace taunted. Yuu blinked, his fist tightened, he knew he didn't belong in the school, not even in Twisted Wonderland.

FWOOSH

“Ouch-! Watch out! What’re you doing!” Ace shouted at Grimm. Grimm glared at him, angrily, “It’s for hurting my henchman daso! And also for making fun of me! I’m gonna light up that fire-head of yours daso!” Grimm grinned. Ace grumbled, “Fire-head, huh…”

“Heee~ you two really got guts picking a fight with me,” Ace said, pulling out the jewel stick from his pocket, “You too. I’ll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!” Grimm exhaled his blue fire again, “Fffgnaa!!” but Ace managed to avoid it, “Uh-oh, gotta watch out. Take that!” Ace then pointed the jewel stick at Grimm, and suddenly.

SWIFT

A gust of wind shot up out of it! “This guy- is blowing wind all over the place! My fire gets all twisted up daso!” Grimm said. Yuu was standing behind Grimm, now returning to his usual self, realizing he and Grimm made a mess now, “Ah-” More students crowded the road, watching the two fight, “What’s happening? A fight?” “Yeah! Get ‘em!” Yuu panickedly waved at them to go away, “Oi-! Don’t egg them on…!”

“A flimsy little fire like that won’t hit me,” Ace taunted. “What!? You better be ready daso!!” Grimm said, exhaling more blue fire. Yuu’s mind was in disarray, ‘Oh no oh no, ohnoohnoohnoohno…! At this rate Mr. Crowley will definitely get us fired-! What should I do- what should I- ….’ Yuu looked at his broom. An idea popped up, but he doesn’t know if it was a smart plan or a stupid one. However! The situation calls for it!!

“Eat this!” Grimm exhaled blue fire at Ace, Ace smirked, “And I just change the trajectory with wind like-...” Yuu ran over to them, but oh lord, he wished he thought of the idea sooner. “-That-!” “Ugh!” Yuu hit the two hard, with his broom, but he was too late. The fire changed course, and went to-

The statue of Queen of Hearts soon burnt, blackened to crisp.

“Aaaaaahhh!! Crap! The Queen of Hearts’ statue is charred!” Ace panicked. Grimm and Yuu also didn’t look very excited as well, “It’s ‘cause you’re blowing the fire around! Just let me fry you!” Grimm retorted. “Tch- You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them!?” Ace retorted back. Yuu was about to say something, but-

“Enough!!! Just what is going on here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts' names were based on the trio from Mulan;  
> \- Chien-Po, voiced by **Jerry Tondo**  
>  \- Yao, voiced by **Harvey Fierstein**  
>  \- Ling, voiced by **Gedde Watanabe**
> 
> Yuu's personalities in this chapter was actually inspired by someone's Twisted Wonderland MC, named Rakka(?). If anyone knows the original creator, please tell me, thank you very much ^^"
> 
> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	8. Part 6. Punishment Worthy of the Guilty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their punisment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

“Enough!!! Just what is going on here!”

Crowley demanded loudly, stomping over. Yuu was silent, and just stood there, unmovingly. Ace and Grimm were panicking, and started to step back, “Geeh-! Headmaster…!” Ace jolted in fear. “He’s gonna tie us up with the ‘Whip of Love’ daso!” Grimm said, and started to run away, “Get outta here!” Ace soon followed, but-

SWIFT WHIP!

“Oooww!!!” “Ffgyaaa!!” Ace and Grimm screamed in pain, soon tied up by the whip. “H-hurts just as much the second day in a row daso…” Grimm cried in pain. “This is my Whip of Love! It’ll be another hundred years before you can outrun me!” Crowley declared.

He then sighed, “...I told you just earlier to ‘not cause any trouble’, didn’t I?” Crowley scolded the three of them, Yuu looked down at his feet. “Then you go and char one of the Great Seven statues!” Crowley continued with his lecture, pointing at the charred Queen of Hearts statue. “I very much would like to see you expelled,” Crowley threatened, “W-Wait! Not that!” Ace exclaimed. Crowley then turned to Yuu, Yuu was already preparing for the worst, he always does, “And you, this is not how you supervise Grimm,” Crowley said, crossing both of his arms. Yuu sighed the breath he held, and bow slightly, “...I’m- very sorry...sir…”

“My goodness…” Crowley turned to look at Ace, “You, what’s your grade and name?” Ace obediently answered, “Ace Trappola...first year, sir.” “Then, Trappola-kun, Grim-kun, and Yuu-kun,” Crowley started, “As punishment, I order the three of you to wash 100 windows around campus!” Yuu blinked, and somehow felt relieved. ‘He’s not going to kick me out…’ Yuu thought gladly, however, the other two thought differently. “Nyaa!?” Grimm gasped, “It’s all ‘cause this joker was making fun of us daso!” Grimm pointed at Ace. “Eeeh!? Me too!?” Ace asked, shocked, “Most definitely!” Crowley stated. “After school, meet in the cafeteria, understood?” Crowley narrowed his eyes at the three of them. Ace sighed in defeat, “Fiiine…” Grimm grumbled, “Nothing but misery since yesterday daso!!”

Yuu bowed at Crowley again, “Understood, sir….thank you…” Yuu said silently, and grabbed Grimm to get back to work. Crowley blinked, ‘did he just say...thank you…?’ Crowley silently thought, but soon walked away. Ace and the crowd also disband as well, going to their own classes.

.  
.  
.

Yuu and Grimm were able to get the statue cleaned up, and let the actual repairman repair it. Yuu was collecting trash on the main street, while Grimm was taking away the trash bags, so he could burn them away safely. Yuu trusted Grimm not to cause any trouble, or he will add more punishment into Grimm’s list. Yuu noticed that there were still some students walking around, ‘Perhaps their classes start at different times…’ Yuu wondered.

Yuu saw that the students like to throw away stuff on the ground, so he would immediately take them, but obviously they did it on purpose. Yuu was squatting and reaching to take an empty can, but suddenly-

Pooouuur

Yuu immediately felt coldness on his head, he looked down beside him, there were two pairs of legs. The students were snickering, and threw the empty can of soda in front of him. Yuu felt the liquid that dripped on his face, it was soda liquid. Yuu blinked, but then took the soda can and put it into the trash bag. Yuu’s ignorance made the two students weirded out, then went away immediately. When they were gone, Yuu sighed heavily. He really didn’t want to deal with anything troubling for the rest of the day, he was tired already with the mess they made earlier.

Then what made Yuu surprised next was, that a soft towel was put on top of his head. Yuu’s eyes went wide, then he felt someone walk past him, but when he turned to look at the person who gave the towel, the person already vanished. ‘What...what was that-...’ Yuu thought. He looked at the towel, it was light green, with purple stripes on each end. Yuu sniffed the towel, forest-like and lemony scent filled his nose, and it was kinda...soothing… Yuu looked ahead, seeing it was now empty, Yuu can’t help but smile slightly, “...thank you…” he silently said, to whoever gave the towel.

After putting away the trash bag for Grimm to burn, Yuu went to a nearby sink, and just showered his head to get the sugary soda liquid off of his face and hair. With the towel he received earlier, Yuu dried his hair and face. Yuu saw Grimm come back from burning the last trash batch, “Hmm, oi Yuu, what happened to you?” Grimm asked, looking at the wet faced Yuu. Yuu just smiled slightly, “It’s nothing, just got my face dirty.” Grimm noticed the towel, “What about that towel? Where did you get that?” “Oh this? Someone left it for me, I’ll try to return it later after I get the two of us some lunch,” Yuu explained, and Grimm was delighted when he heard food.

Yuu and Grimm were finished cleaning the Main Street up until the library, well mostly was done by Yuu. They went to the cafeteria, and got themselves two portions of omurice, though Grimm tried to buy more, but Yuu said no, because of their limited money. Yuu slowly and enjoyingly ate his omurice, while Grimm was chowing down on his omurice. The cafeteria was quiet, not many students has arrived yet, and that was exactly what Yuu wanted. Less people, less trouble they might cause.

After they finished, Yuu took Grimm to the library, to let Grimm read some spell books. Yuu left Grimm for a bit, with a warning; that he is not to try the spells in the library, or without Yuu watch over him, Grimm grumbledly obeyed. Yuu went to search for the owner of the towel, so he went to give it to the missing & found station, thinking that maybe the owner will come and pick it up again.

.  
.  
.

Some hours later, the school had finished, so Yuu and Grimm were waiting for Ace to show up at the cafeteria. Grimm slumped down on the cafeteria table, melted with exhaustion, “I’m already bear from cleaning all day nandaso…” Complaining as always, “Now we have to wash a hundred windows, too…” Yuu sighed, and glared at him, “We’ve got no choice, and reflect on your mess if you don’t want to be punished like this,” Yuu scolded. “If you’re over it, then just get it done,” Yuu said.

Grimm groaned, then looked around, “That Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time daso…” Yuu looked around as well, and narrowed his eyes, “Who does he think he is, making the great me wait! I’m pissed…” he murmured. However, Yuu was silent, eyes still narrowing a bit, as if he was in his own mind. ‘..........’.

.  
.  
.

They waited, time passed, then passed again, until Grimm couldn’t take it anymore. “Grrrr…..I don’t care what happened, this is too late daso!!” Grimm grumbled. Then perked up, “Don’t tell me- he wouldn’t just skip out, right!?” Yuu sighed, seemingly pissed, “...Let’s go find him.”

Yuu and Grimm started to jog through the hall, on their way to Ace’s class, “I’m not gonna let him get away with putting all the punishment on us daso!” Grimm declared, “We’re gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing daso!!” Yuu sighed, he just wanted to get this over with, but without Ace, he shall not feel satisfied.

.  
.  
.

Soon they arrived at the Class 1-A room, it was empty, but Grimm immediately opened the door harshly, “ORAAAA! Where’s Ace!? We’re not gonna let you hide away daso-! Te-” Grimm paused, “There’s nobody here!?” True, the room was empty, Yuu assumed the class probably ended while they were waiting earlier. ‘That damn...mandarin head….’ Yuu cursed in his head.

“No. I’m here.”

Grimm and Yuu jumped, looking at a wall portrait suddenly speaking up. Grimm screamed loudly, “The picture talked!!” the wall portrait calmly said, “What now? It’s not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school,” he explained. “The Wall Lady over there, the Wall Gentleman over here, everyone can speak,” the portrait added, Yuu looked around, and the paintings did talk. The wall portrait sighed, “Portraits can speak, because they have a mouth. That’s normal, you know?” Yuu tilted his head, “N-Normally, paintings don’t talk…?” the portrait looked at Yuu, “Your ‘normal’ and my ‘normal’ differ in regards to our quirks, isn’t that true?” Yuu was amazed, even a portrait could give wisdom like that- eh, wait, now isn’t the time to get mesmerized…

“That aside, who are you looking for?” the portrait asked. “A guy named Ace daso.He’s got a heart mark on his face, and his hair sticks up,” Grimm explained, the portrait knew who it was, “Aaahh, I know him. He’s one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago,” he, or it, explained. Grimm growled, “Wwhhaaaaaat! So that bastard did try to get away daso!” Yuu looked at the portrait, “Sir, do you know which way he went?” “The entrance is behind the East Building,” the portrait explained. Yuu then remembered, the hall with mirrors!

Yuu grabbed Grimm, thanked the portrait, and ran to the direction to that hall. “Uwwwaaahhh!? Y-Yuu- where are we going!?” Grimm questioned, “I know where the doors to the dorms are! We’ll see him there!!” Yuu explained briefly, and kept running, with Grimm now holding tight on his shoulder.

.  
.  
.

At the Hall of Mirrors, Ace walked casually. “No way I’m washing a hundred windows...Gonna head back to the do-...” “HHEEEEEEYYYYY YYYOOOOUUUU!!” came a screaming, Ace turned to see Yuu ran towards him, with Grimm on his shoulders. “Geh-! They found me!!” Ace jolted, “Jeerk!! Hold up daso!! I won’t let you be the only one to escape daso!” Grimm said, jumping down from Yuu’s shoulder, “Oi- Grimm wait!!” Yuu called out, but Grimm ran faster. Ace smirked, then started to run away, “I’m not just going to wait around for you two! I’m outta here!!” Ace waved, running through other students, followed by Grimm, and Yuu. “It’s not fair for only you to get out of it daso! I want to skip out too daso!!” Yuu heard this, “Grimm! Don’t you dare skip this out!! Or no dinner!!” Yuu threatened, but it fell to deaf ears.

Not far from the chasing havoc, stood a student, with short dark hair, and black spade mark on his right eye. He turned and noticed something, or someone came running toward, “Huh?” Ace came running, “OUTTA MY WAY! OUTTA MY WAY!!” Ace screamed loudly. The student jolted, and unconsciously stepped back, “E-Eh-!? O-o-oooh-!!” Yuu saw this and waved his hand at the student, “Hey hey!! Please catch him!!” Yuu pointed at Ace. The student was panicking, “Magic to capture someone!?” he then pulled out his jewel stick from his pocket, and muttered to himself, “I should freeze their legs- no- how about restrain them-?” the student thought too hard, “Or I could...Uuuumm….” “Anything is fine! Just hit him hard daso!!” Grimm screamed, “Hurry!!”

“Anything!? -Anything…-Eei!!!” the student pointed his jewel stick at Ace, “Anything is fine, so **come out! Something heavy!!** ” From his jewel stick, came out a large black pot, looked heavy, and fell from above Ace’s head, and flatten him down. “Gueeeh!! What the hell!? A pot!?” Ace looked up from the pot, that fall must’ve been hurt. Grimm stopped, and laughed on the floor, “GYAHAHAHAHA!! Check this out!! Ace is flat as a pancake under that large pot daso~ So lame~” Grimm continued to laugh, and honestly Yuu wanted to laugh as well, but knew better not too. The student earlier seemed surprised, and stood beside Yuu, “I didn’t think I’d get a cauldron…” ‘Oh- so it’s called cauldron?’ “Did I overdo it?” Yuu shook his head, “Thank you for helping,” he said, the student just nodded back awkwardly.

Ace groaned in pain, as the cauldron vanished, “Man...this hurts…” He then glared at the two, “Isn’t it fine? Those 100 windows should be clean in flash-” Yuu interrupted immediately, “Huh!? Those windows aren’t gonna be clean ‘in a flash’, tangerine head! And don’t forget, that these are orders from the headmaster!” Yuu scolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of someone, and Deuce has arrived!!
> 
> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	9. Part 7. Unfortunate Turned into More Unfortunate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Episode 5-1 has came out!! And I am hype!!
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

The student earlier looked at Ace, confusedly, “Washing 100 windows as punishment...What in the world did you all do?” he asked, shooking his head. Ace pointed at Grimm, “This morning, I got into it a bit with that furball, and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts’ statue a bit....” the student looked at him in shock, “You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!?” Unknowingly to the three humans, the said furball had silently walked away… “That’s definitely something people would get angry with,” the student said. The student sighed, “You get into a prestigious school, then do something like that on the first day…” Ace grumbled, and glared at him, “...Shuddup. And who are you?”

“I’m Deuce. Deuce Spade,” Deuce introduced himself, “Would it be hurt to remember your classmates’ faces at least? Uuum…” Yuu and Ace looked at Deuce, “...” “...You haven’t memorized them either,” Ace retorted. “A-Anyway! If you were ordered to by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously!” Deuce said, avoiding their looks. Ace sighed in defeat, “Yeah yeah, understood...Then, let’s get it done and over with- Nnn?” Ace blinked. Yuu also blinked, ‘...wait…’ Yuu turned, and saw Grimm already far in the middle of the Main Street. 

“!?” “He heh!! I leave it to you all daso!! Bye bye!!” Grimm grinned, and ran away! 

Yuu gritted his teeth, more pissed than ever. “That stinky cat!! He made me take his place!” Ace shouted, then turned to look at Deuce, “Hey! U-uumm, Juice?” “Ah- Not juice!! I’m Deuce! With Deu!!” Deuce stated. “You’re partly responsible so help us catch that furball!!” Ace demanded, grabbing Deuce, Yuu already got his head start first. “Why me!?” “O-Oi! Tch- That deadweight can’t use magic, so he doesn’t count! Let’s go!!” Ace said, grabbing Deuce still, chasing over Yuu and Grimm.

.  
.  
.

Their chasing sequence ended up arriving at the cafeteria, Yuu was so close to catching Grimm, but the monster was too agile, and hopped into the tables and chairs. Ace and Deuce also tried to catch him by hands or by their magic, Ace groaned “Crap! He’s darting around everywhere!!” Grimm laughing in victory, “Heheheh! Catch me if you can~ daso~!!” he then hopped into the chandelier, and Yuu instead of angry, he started to panic. “Kuh! Getting on the chandelier is an underhanded move!” Deuce stated.

Deuce then thought something for a moment, “We’ve haven’t learned the magic to fly yet…We need something to get up there, and also catch him…” he then muttered to himself, while Yuu and Ace tried to shake off Grimm from the chandelier. “Ah! I’ve got it!” Deuce said, then pointed his jewel stick to Ace. Ace was murmuring something, “I’ve gotta think of an idea-” he then turned to look at Deuce, terrified, “Woah woah! Wait a sec!”

“Why are you pointing your magical pen at me…!?” Ace pointed at the jewel stick, or magical pen. ‘Ah...so it was called a magical pen-’ Now’s not the time to be amazed, Yuu!!

“I’ll just throw you!!” Deuce stated, happily. Yuu let out “Eeeehhhh!?!?” he got a really bad feeling about this Deuce’s plan… Ace took a few steps away, “Yo-You’re joking, right-!” but soon interrupted by how he starting to float a bit, “Woooaaahaaa!! Don’t make me float!!” Ace screamed in horror. He then looked at Deuce, in disbelief, “You’re really going to throw me!? Knock it off!! Seriously!!!” Ace screaming. However, Deuce ignored his cries, “Catch him, ya hear!” he took a starting pose, “Take aim…” he then swung it, “ **FIRE!!** ”

“GGGYYYYYEEEUUUUHHHH AAAAAAHHHH!!!” Ace screamed, as he was swung by Deuce’s magic. “Ffffgggnaaaa!?” Grimm gasped, but Ace already collided with him, ending up destroying the chandelier, and both fell pretty hard on the floor.

Yuu gasped, seeing the damage the three had made, “The cha-chandelier!!!!” Yuu exclaimed, seeing the destroyed chandelier. Ace coughed from the large amount of dust, Grimm was laid under him, “Cough!! I can’t believe it!!” Deuce seeing the damage they got, his eyes went wide, “I-I screwed up! I didn’t think about the landing!” Ace glared at him, “Are you….AN IDIOOOOOTT!!!???” he shouted, trembling in anger. Students stopped eating or doing whatever they were doing, and saw the chaos.

“We caught Grimm, yes!” Ace grabbed the passed out Grimm, “But if the headmaster found out we busted the chandelier-...”

“If I...found out, what…?” Crowley asked, darkly behind the three humans. Yuu, Ace, and Deuce turned to see Crowley’s dark face. “Ahh….Headmaster….” Ace greeted, awkwardly.

“Just. What. Exactly...ARE YOU ALL DOING!!??” Crowley demanded, obviously angry and upset, seeing the damage they made. The three teens took a few steps back, Grimm groaned, “Fffnyaaa...The room is spinning daso…”

Crowley stepped closer, “You weren’t satisfied with just damaging the statue, so you decided to destroy the chandelier!?” Yuu flinched, looked at Crowley, scared. “This is the last straw! I will have all of you expelled!!” Crowley declared, and it was what Yuu mostly were afraid of. “EEEEEEHHHH!!!” Deuce and Ace screamed in unison. Deuce stepped forward, “Please! Anything but that! I have things I have to do at this school!!” he begged. Crowley stayed strong, “You have nothing to blame, but your own idiocy!” he declared, but Deuce didn’t back down, “I will pay for all damages if I have to!”

Crowley sighed, then picked up a piece of the chandelier, “This is no normal chandelier,” he explained, “This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for eternity. It is a masterpiece made by a legendary maester of magical tools, and it has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation.... . Taking into consideration its historical value, it would cost no less than a billion madollar,” he finished explaining, then looked at the students, “Can you pay for those damages?”

Deuce and Ace were shocked at the price, “A b-billion madollar!?” Deuce asked in disbelief. Ace was laughing nervously, “B-But teacher- can’t you just fix it right up with magic…” Crowley shook his head, “Magic is not all powerful.”

“More importantly, what we call the heart of any magical tool, the magic crystal was shattered. No magic crystals are the same,” Crowley sighed, “This chandelier will never be lit again.” Yuu looked down to his feet, feeling angry, upset, and disappointed, toward these three idiots, and to himself...He always likes that, can’t fully blame anyone when he is involved… But now, if what Crowley said was true, then- he will be kicked out for sure! Yuu didn’t want that, not again be kicked out by something like this-!

Ace sighed, “How can that…” Deuce murmured to himself, “Damn it...What am I doing…” Yuu looked at Deuce, “What am I going to tell mom…” those words, somehow made Yuu feel that...there must be a way, there has to be! “S-Sir!?” Yuu called out to Crowley, and when Crowley looked at Yuu, he continued, “P-Perhaps...there must be a way for us to repay the damage right? ...Like…” Yuu looked at the shattered magic crystal, “...like finding a new magic crystal...?” Yuu asked, hopefully. Crowley blinked, then thought for a few seconds. He then slowly said, “...yes, there’s that way. A chance to fix the chandelier.”

“Eh!?” Ace and Deuce looked up, “The magic crystal for this chandelier was mined in the Dwarfs’ Mine. If we have a magic crystal of the same kind as the original, repairs might be possible,” Crowley explained. “I will go find a magic crystal!” Deuce declared, “Please, allow me to go!” Crowley hummed, “However, I have no guarantee that there are any left in the mine. The mine has been closed for a while, and it’s very possible it’s exhausted of crystal,” Crowley said. “I’ll do anything to get the expulsion rescinded!” “Sigh...fine, I shall give you one night. Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion,” Crowley said, then turned at Yuu, “I’m sorry Yuu-kun, but if you failed with them, I have to kick you out…” Yuu nodded.

“Yes! Thank you very much!” Yuu and Deuce said, but Yuu bowed to show his gratefulness. Ace groaned, “I supposed. Let’s go get that magic crystal in a flash, and be done with it.” “Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarfs’ Mine,” Crowley suggested, and Deuce thanked him, “Yes’sir!”

The three of them, with Grimm in Yuu's hands, ran toward the Mirror Chamber. Grimm then came to, and looked around in confusion, “Ha! What now...What exactly did I do…” Yuu sighed, “You might’ve been happier staying unconscious earlier..” he sarcastically said.

.  
.  
.

Soon, the four of them arrived at the Mirror Chamber. Yuu just noticed that the room actually has floating coffins around, he felt like this room was kinda like a magical tomb or something… Ace sighed, “...why did it turn into something like this? Today is really not my day…” Deuce glared at him, “Now isn’t the time for mumbling! Let’s go!” He then stepped in front of the Dark Mirror, and chanted, “ **Oh Dark Mirror! Light our way to Dwarfs’ Mine!** ”

After Deuce said those words, Yuu noticed that the mirror started to ripple- wait ripple? And the ripple grew bigger, and bigger, light surrounding it. Deuce and Ace stepped forward, Yuu and Grimm just followed suit, and walked into the mirror.

.  
.  
.

“ _~A new journey awaits him~_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I actually didn't realize that perhaps highschool in western countries or other countries has 4 years, because in my country we only have 3 years, and 4 years or more is when we got into university or into a practical highschool (aka a highschool that when we graduate we could search job immediately)
> 
> And then I realize "Oh that's why Leona said next year..." Bcs let's b honest, we don't have a fourth year character. But anyway, now the episode 5 has officialy came out, my other fanfic "Be Mad At Summer Trip!" might will change in the future, depending on the episode 6 as well.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for supporting and enjoying reading this fanfic and series ^^~
> 
> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	10. Part 8. Something Was In The Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at the mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually watched Snow White and The Seven Dwarves, because it lost in my childhood, and because the episode 5 has came out UwU, and this chapter (I mean the original prologue, probably had some connection with the current episode 5, Idk)
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback, _**Corrupted Voice**_

After a few seconds, Yuu felt that he was standing on a kinda wet ground. He opened his eyes, and blinked a bit, he saw upon them was a small cottage that seemed to be abandoned, and behind it was dark and thick forest. Yuu noticed that it was dark outside, probably it’s already night time. “This is…” Yuu said, in a low tone. “So this is Dwarfs’ Mine…” Deuce stated slowly.

They walked around a bit, approaching the cottage, “It used to be prosperous, thanks to magic crystal mining but…” he eyed the old cottage. Grimm trembled, “Uuuhh...feels like something could jump out nandaso…” Ace also eyed the cottage, “Let’s go ask about the mine,” he suggested pointing at the cottage. Deuce went up to the door, and knocked on it, “Good evening-...” his knocking seemed to push the door, and they entered the cottage.

“Huh...no ones around...it’s a mess in here,” he stated, looking at the dirty and messy house. Four of them went in, and looked around the small cottage. Yuu was a bit in a daze, amazed that he was in this place! He had dreamed to be in this place before, but really, he wished he came when it’s lively.

Grimm got caught into a spider web, when he was walking near the fireplace, “Puwaah! I got a spider web in my face-...Peh peh!” Grimm spitted out the web that almost entered his mouth. Ace was looking and counting at the dusty tables and chairs on the side, “One, two...There’s seven! So many!” he exclaimed, “Aren’t the tables and chairs a bit small? Are they for kids?” he wondered loudly.

“Not children, these are dwarfs’ belongings,” Yuu stated, suddenly. Ace looked at him, eyebrow raised, “Geh- Trying to act smart again?” “I’m not acting, I’m just stating the fact,” Yuu said.

“This cottage used to be lived by the Seven Dwarves that maintained the mine, now that it’s abandoned, they left their old messes be, it seems…” Yuu said. Deuce nodded, “This was probably a lively home when Dwarfs’ Mine flourished.” Ace shrugged, “They did what they had to. After all, magic crystals are found inside coal.” Yuu looked at a road through the dark forest, Yuu remembered that the road was the road used by the dwarves in the movie, and through that, they could get to the mine, “Hey, let’s check the mine. Staying here won’t do anything useful,” Yuu suggested, pointing at the way to the mine.

Ace, Deuce, and Grimm looked at each other, then at Yuu, “Y-you know where the mine is?” Ace asked doubtfully. Yuu rolled his eyes, “Of course, tangerine Ace. Now, let’s go if you still want the magic crystal,” Yuu leading the way for the three.

.  
.  
.

After they walked for a few minutes, they soon arrived at the entrance of Dwarfs’ Mine. Grimm yelped in fear, “W-We’re gonna go in that pitch black hole!?” he asked, trembling on Yuu’s shoulders. Ace smirked at Grimm, “Scared? Pfft- Lame~” “Naaanh!? I’m not s-scared at all daso!” Grimm declared, then hopped off of Yuu’s shoulders, “The great me is taking the lead! You guys follow me daso!!” Grimm walked first, and followed by the humans. Yuu sighed, even though Grimm said that, he knew better who was the most afraid out of them, at least for now.

They entered the mine, and the interior was a bit fancy, in Yuu’s opinion. He wouldn’t have imagined that a mine could be beautiful- “!? Wait!” Deuce shouted, suddenly stopped on his track. This made the others stop, and looked at him, “What’s wrong?” “What?” Yuu and Ace asked almost at the same time. Deuce’s face turned serious, “Something...is here!” Grimm yelped, seeing white figures suddenly flying in front of them. “Ghosts!” Yuu exclaimed, seeing ghosts wearing capes surrounding them.

“Heeeee hee hee! Our first visitor in ten years!” one of them cheered. “Make yourselves at home. For eternity!” the other laughed sinisterly. Ace and Deuce pulled out their magic pens from their pockets, and started to fire out spells at the ghosts. Grimm was able to fire up some of them as well, following Yuu’s direction.

After some time later, the ghosts ran away. Yuu was panting a bit, he noticed that he was already tired after giving directions for Grimm, ‘Why am I easily tired since yesterday…’ he wondered. Ace groaned, “This place is haunted with ghosts, too!” Deuce started to walk, “We don’t have time to deal with them one by one. Let’s go!” “Don’t you think you can just order me around,” Ace glared. He then pointed at Deuce, and Deuce stopped walking, “If you hadn’t done something so idiotic, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” he blamed. Deuce glared at him back, “You wanna talk about who started it? It’s cause you wouldn't clean,” he blamed back. Ace flinched, “It started when that furball burned the Queen of Hearts’ statue!” Grimm gasped, and glared at Ace, “ That’s what you get for making a fool outta me daso!!” Grimm retorted. Yuu sighed, ‘Haaa….will these three just shut up already…’ Yuu thought.

“All of you!” Deuce shouted, “Do you understand our situation right now!” Deuce demanded, “If we don’t get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, we’re all expelled!” Ace grumbled, “So...stop patronizing me. It’s really ticking me off…” Yuu started to say, “Settle down you three- !!” he heard something! “Sshuush!! I think I heard something-”

“ _ **....on’t….ive...wo…**_ ”

“!?” All of them turned to look at the dark tunnel way, “W-What’s...this voice…?” Ace asked.

“ _ **St...one...ssss….mine…**_ ”

Deuce gulped, “I think...it’s getting...closer…”

“ _ **Stone….**_ ”

In front of them, appeared...a giant thing, wearing red clothes, and a brown hat, its head was a glass bottle, filled with ink, on its hand, it had a pickaxe. “ _ **...IS MIIIIIINNEE!!**_ ” the thing screamed. “I-It’s heeeerreee!!!!” All of them screamed, except for Yuu. Yuu’s eyes went wide, he recognized that clothing- Deuce immediately grabbed Yuu, and all of them ran away, away from the monster.

“What the hell is that thing!?” Deuce asked, scared. Grimm screamed, “FFFFGGGNNAAAAAA!!! No one says anything about that daso!! Let’s get outta here!!” Grimm suggested. “It’s so nasty!” Ace complained, but paused his words, “But didn’t it mention a ‘stone’!?” both Deuce and Grimm looked at him, “Eeh!?” The monster was on their tail, shouting out, “ _ **St...one...won’t...give…!!**_ ” with its rumbling heavy voice. Hearing this, Deuce let out a relieved smile, “So, there really are magic crystals left!!” Deuce said, stopping. Grimm and Ace stopped as well, looking at him bewilderedly. “N-n-n-n-n-nope! Nope! Even how much of a genius I am, I can’t beat that thing daso!!” Grimm cried. Deuce frowned, “But without a magic crystal, we’ll be expelled...I’m going!!” Deuce declared, letting go of Yuu. “You’ve gotta be kidding, right!?!?” Ace shouted. Yuu grabbed on Deuce’s shoulder, “It’s too dangerous!” but Deuce ignored them, “I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!!” Deuce said, pointing his magical pen at the monster.

Deuce then proceeded to use his magic attacks toward the monster, but none of them seems to be working on it. Deuce tried to use other spells, but the result was the same. The monster got tired of it, then growled loudly, “ _ **Leave! Leave! Leeeeavee!!!**_ ” it shouted, punching Deuce at his stomach, “-Guuuh!!” Deuce’s back met the mine’s wall, hard. Yuu went closer to him, to check for any injuries. Luckily, none of his bones got broken, or even internally bleed. Ace glared at Deuce, then pulled out his own magical pen, “Tch- Stand back if you have no control, Mr.Serious!” Ace pointed his magical pen at the monster, “I’ll stop it! Haaa!!” and from his pen, gusts of winds shootout attacking the monster. Again, it didn’t work, and the monster punched Ace as well. “ _ **Wuuuuoooohhh!!!**_ ” it screamed, and Ace was bounced off and landed on the ground, “Guuhaaah!!” Yuu helped Deuce up, and went to Ace to aid him as well. Grimm trembled in fear, and let out a whimper.

“Fffgnaaaa!! Stay away!!” he let out a large amount of blue fire, but still it didn’t work on the monster, it just barely scarred it- Wait, scarred? Yuu looked at the monster, and noticed that even though the monster still appeared to be strong, there was slight burnt on it. The monster growled dangerously at the intruders, Grimm walked backward in fear, “I-It’s not working at all daso…!!” Then.

Flick bling

“!?” Yuu noticed there was sparkle from behind the monster, could it be- “Behind that thing!” Yuu started, “At the end of the tunnel, something-...!” Ace continued. Deuce also noticed the sparkle as well, “That light-! Is it a magic crystal…!?” the magic crystal was sparkling for a few seconds, thanks to Grimm’s fire, so there was still a magic crystal left! The monster noticed that the intruders knew there was still the crystal and screamed, “ _ **GGGOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!! WON’T GIIIIIVEEE!!**_ ” Grimm yelped, “L-l-l-let’s get out of here daso! We’re done at this rate!!” Grimm screamed. Yuu carried Deuce on his left shoulder, and carried Ace on the other shoulder, “U-uwaa!! Let me go-” Ace started, but quickly shut down by Yuu, “We need to escape first! Care for your dignity later!!” Yuu said, running as fast as he could, while carrying two bigger men on his shoulder, Grimm running a bit ahead of them.

“ _ **GGGGGOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!**_ ”

.  
.  
.

They soon arrived at the cottage, panting hard, from the running. Yuu dropped the two students to the ground, Grimm was panting and looked at them, “I-is this far enough…?” Ace groaned in pain, holding his side, “Ooooww...what in the world was that? No one said anything about that!!” Deuce massaged his stomach to numb the pain, “...it didn’t seem like any ghost.” Yuu was silent, thinking about how to beat the thing. ‘But...wasn’t that-...’ Yuu looked at the road to the mine, in concern.

Ace sighed, “Let’s give up and go home...I’d rather get expelled than fight that thing.” Deuce jolted, and glared at him, “Wha!?” he stood up, his fist tightened, “Don’t screw with me! I’d rather die than face expulsion!” he declared in a low tone. He pointed at the road, meaning the mine, “There’s a magic crystal right in front of us, and you-” he pointed at Ace, “Wanna go home!?” Ace huffed, and smirked, “Ha! You talk big for someone worse at magic than me,” Ace stood up, “Go alone if you want, I’m done.” “Oooh! That’s right!?” Deuce gripped his fist together, “Then stay right there cowering like spineless coward!!” Ace smirked, “Huuuuh? Coward? Who exactly are you talking about?” Grimm’s eyes went wide looking at Deuce, “U-Uuuhhh...Deuce...did you switch up your character or something daso…?” Deuce jolted back, “Huh! A-ahem!! My bad...I lost my composure a bit.”

Yuu sighed, looking at them, he needed to form a plan, and also quietness if he could. “What to do…” Yuu murmured, Grimm looked at them, “Can your magic help us at all?” “Like the headmaster said earlier, magic isn’t all-powerful. If you can’t strongly imagine it, then it won’t materialize. Large-scale or complicated magic requires a lot of training to use,” Deuce explained, continued by Ace, “But, that’s why we have schools for magic. You have to practice a lot to use magic just as it comes to mind. Bluntly, you’ll screw up if you lose your cool, like how you mess up earlier in the morning~” Ace smirked at Grimm, but continued anyway, “Stuff you’re good at, you can go off instinct.” Grimm growled at his statement earlier, and glaring hard at Ace. Yuu thought the plan, but he need silent-

Deuce interrupted, “At any rate! I’m going in there.” Deuce still held his stomach, “I’ll figure out how to beat that thing, and come back with a magic crystal.” Ace continued to smirk, “I told you. Judging by the chandelier incident, you’re a complete idiot,” Ace stated, and Deuce stopped and glared at him. “You two couldn’t land a single hit earlier, but now you’ll ‘figure it out’? It’s going to end the same.”

“Come again!? You think of…” Deuce glared at him, “Ffgnnaa!? How dare you-...” Grimm also glared at Ace.

BAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	11. Part 9. Working Together Always Work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They worked together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of the Prologue Chapter
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , _**Song or humming**_ , Flashback, _**Corrupted Voice**_

BAMP

“Ah!?” the three stopped, and looked at Yuu, who had punched the cottage’s walls with the side of his fist. Slowly, from his fist, flowed trickles of blood. His face dark, glaring deadly at them, “Will you three knock it off already!?” Yuu shouted, done with these three growling at each other. The three of them flinched, and took a step back unconsciously. “W-why are you shouting all of the sudden daso…?” Grimm asked. Yuu sighed heavily, and continued to glare at them, “None of you, could do anything back there,” he stated, and this brought the three of them shocked. “Fff- Ffgna…?”

Ace was glaring, but at the ground, while Deuce looked upset, “Guuh...b-but...what exactly should we do…?” Yuu sighed again, and rubbed his temple. He looked at the three of them, “We have to come up with a proper strategy, so let’s put our heads together-” Ace interrupted, “Strategy? You mean get along and work together?” he smirked, but then rolled his eyes, “Hah! That’s cold. You have no problem saying lame thing with a serious face, huh.” Deuce crossed his arms, “Same here! No way I’m working with this loser.” Grimm also crossed his arms, “Tch- Let these two alone, we could do it better daso…” Seriously, Yuu wanted to smack all of them- can he do that? Wait, is he allowed to do so?

Yuu exhaled a large amount of air of frustration, then glared darkly, “...This. Is. Why.” Yuu pointed at the three of them, “None of you! Are any good at anything!” Yuu said, stating the truth about the three, and that made them look away in shame. Yuu was thankful with his controlled temper, then sighed heavily again, “I couldn’t do anything back there as well…” Yuu said quietly, “As you all know, I don’t have magic.”

“These 2 months, before I came here, my life was hell! Now that the headmaster gave me a place to stay, I naturally- will fight for it, even if I’m a non-magic! But, it’s because none of you were willingly working together, none of you could do anything against that monster- That- Grumpy..!” Yuu declared. “Sigh-...and I would say this, you three with magic, and already got expelled at the very first day of your new school life, that’s the true lame,” Yuu finished. The three of them looked at Yuu, feeling more ashamed. Three magicians, got scolded by a non-magic, and were slapped with harsh facts of their own failures. “Uuh, that’s…” Ace mumbled, and Deuce was silent. Ace then groaned, “....aaahh….Fine!” he said, that surprised Yuu a bit. “We have just to get it done, right!!” Yuu smiled at this. Deuce and Grimm then smiled, agreeing with Ace. “Cool! I’ve got a plan, will you guys hear me out?” Yuu grinned.

.  
.  
.

After hearing Yuu’s plan, the four of them returned to the mine once again. Standing in front of the mine’s entrance were Grimm, Yuu, and Ace. Deuce was standing on top of the rocks above the entrance. Everyone was in their own position, all that needed to be done left was…

Grimm trembled slightly, “Yuu...you really think-...it’ll go as planned?” he asked, “I’m sca-...nervous daso…” Yuu shrugged, chuckled dryly, “If something happens, we just have to accept our fate.” Ace stretched his arms upward, “Haha, you’re too stiff,” he prepared his magical pen pointing at the mine, “Just go with the flow, and get this over with in a flash!”

Yuu and Grimm went inside to the cave, and then made some noises! “Hey, monster!! O-o-over here daso!!” “Hey Anger-Issue, get out!!” Yuu and Grimm shouted. From inside of the mine, came a loud growling, “ _ **LeeeaaAAAAAAVVVEEEE!!!**_ ” the monster came out, chasing Yuu and Grimm. Grimm yelped, “Gyah! It’s coming!!” they then ran, leading the monster to the entrance, “Over her, Grumpy!!” Yuu screamed, the monster flinched when Yuu called him that, and angrily charged at them. ‘So- it is Grumpy..!’ Yuu thought.

“ _ **Ggrrr!? There...thief...too. Won’t give...Mine...Mine!!!**_ ” the monster screamed, and let out the powerful punch again at Yuu. “Woah-!!” Yuu dodged it. “Pyah! That punch looks like a knockout if it lands daso!!” Grimm grimaced, looking at the damage the punch could do. Yuu directed Grimm, “Get it as far from the tunnel as possible!!” Yuu and Grimm continued to run, the monster on their tail. “ _ **Go away!!! Go away!!!**_ ” it screamed.

They arrived outside of the entrance, “It’s pretty far from the tunnel now daso!!” Yuu and Grimm stopped, now facing the monster, with Ace. “Now!” Yuu commanded, Ace grinned and pointed his magical pen at it, “Ok, I got this! Let’s go, **Extra Large Tempest!!** ” from his magical pen, came out the largest gust of winds, Yuu had ever seen Ace let out. Grimm inhaled some air, “And! The Great Grim’s **Fire Special!!** ” he then let out also large amount of blue fire, “Fffggnnaaaaaaaa!!!” Grimm’s fire, fusion with Ace’s wind magic, enabled the fire to grow bigger, and the monster was trapped in it. “ _ **Guaaahhhh!!?**_ ” the monster screamed, inside of the fire tornado.

Ace smirked, excitedly, along with Grimm, “How’s that! I can even fan Grimm’s shoddy flame into an inferno!!” Grimm glared, “It’s not shoddy! Ugh, every word out of your mouth pisses me off daso!” Yuu looked at Deuce, “Now’s our chance! Deuce!!”

Deuce inhaled and exhaled his breath, steadying his heart beat, and closed his eyes. “Calm down...Take aim…” he pointed his magical pen at the monster, “The biggest, heaviest...thing I know…” He opened his eyes and shouted, “ **Come forth! Cauldron!!** ” A giant cauldron appeared above the monster, and it fell down hard on the monster. “ _ **Guaaa!?**_ ” the monster groaned in pain, the large cauldron was able to stop the monster’s movement. Grimm cheered, “Got it! Nice work everyone daso!! Hey look!” Grimm smirked, “The monster looks flat as a pancake just like Ace earlier daso.” Ace glared, “You don’t need to bring that up again!” he then sighed, “Geez, today just isn’t my day!”

Deuce jumped down, and the four of them went to the entrance, “Let’s go get the magic crystal while that thing can’t move!” then, they ran inside. The monster looked at the intruders, screaming, “ _ **!? Waaaaaaiiiiitt!!!!**_ ”

The four went running inside, searching for the magic crystal. Yuu found the crystal on the walls, and pulled it out, “Found it!” the others looked at him, “A magic crystal!” Deuce stated. The monster heard them, and screamed louder, “ _ **Hands oooooooffffff!!!**_ ” struggling against the giant cauldron.

“Crap! That thing is almost free!!” Ace said, eying the monster. Grimm looked at Deuce, “Oi, Deuce! Throw some more stuff at it daso!!” Deuce looked even more panicked, “E-Eeeh, something heavy?” he then pointed his magical pen at the monster, “C- **Come forth! Cauldron!!** ”

CLANG!!!

“And...uuuummm uuummmm... **cauldron!?** ”

CLANG!!!

“One more…!! **Cauldron!!!** ”

CLANG!!!

The monster got hit by three large cauldrons, and screamed in pain, “ _ **Nnnguuuuaaaa!!!!**_ ” Ace looked at Deuce, panicked, “You! Do you have nothing but cauldrons in your repertoire!?” “Shut up!! I’m at my wits’ end here!!” Deuce retorted. Then Grimm let out more blue fire at it, “We got the magic crystal! Let’s skedaddle daso!!” Grimm said. Ace answered, “Roger!!” all of them ran out, jumping over the pitiful monster on the ground, screaming non-stop at them. Yuu felt kinda bad for it, but they need the crystal, HE needs the crystal!

Seeing the intruders almost out of its sight, it dangerously declared, “ _ **That. Is…...MIIIIIINNNNEEE!!!**_ ” the monster broke out of the cauldron and the fire tornado, and painfully but scarily fast, it followed the teens.

.  
.  
.

The group arrived back at the cottage, but with a thing following them, dangerously close. “Guys! Looks like our big friend doesn’t want us to leave yet!!” Yuu announced, glancing back at the closing in monster. Ace looked behind, and he regretted it, “You’re kidding, right!? It knocked off all that stuff and came after us!!”

“ _ **Uuuuhhh…..uuugghhh…! Give...it...ba- ck…!!!!**_ ” the monster demanded. Yuu and the others were already near the portal, but the monster didn’t show any sight of stopping. “Shoot...it’s gonna catch up to us!” Deuce said, panicked. Yuu being on the back stopped, and looked at the monster again, noticing that its movement was already slowing down, as if… “Guys!” the others stopped and looked at Yuu, “I think it’s weaker now! We might just…” Yuu didn’t finish his sentences, but the others seem caught up to what Yuu meant. Ace groaned in frustration, “Aaaaahhh, fine!!” and pointed his magical pen at the monster, “Let’s finish it! Don’t let me down, Mr. Serious!” Deuce also pointed his magical pen at the monster, “You, too!” Grimm also stood in front of them, “I’ll show off my true power daso!!”

FWOOSH

Grimm exhaled his blue fire again, and hit the monster. “I’ll leave the attack to you guys! I’ll go and try to distract it!!” Yuu said, running closer to the monster, “Te- Oi!!” Deuce called out. “Wait for my command!!” Yuu ordered loudly. The monster groaned in pain, its strength was still quite powerful, knowing the three were still nowhere in the level with the other students from yesterday, facing this monster face to face, they’ll be sure knocked out immediately! When the monster was about to land a punch at the magic three, Yuu whistled.

Whistle~ Whistle~

The monster jolted, pausing its movement then turned at Yuu. Yuu continued to whistle, he knew the monster knew what song he was whistling. The very song the monster used to sing with its old companions, the monster turned to look at Yuu, letting out a low rumble. “ _ **How...did you...know...that-...SOOONG!?**_ ” the monster demanded, and charged its punch toward Yuu. Yuu being smaller and faster, he dodged it quickly. Slightly, Yuu’s eyes glowed with yellow color...

“Ace!! Let out your large tempest at it!!” Yuu commanded, getting away from the monster. “Roger!!” Ace said, pointing his magical pen, “ **Come forth!! Extra Large Tempest!!** ” the monster caught in the large tornado in shock, and seems like it can’t escape now. “Deuce! Can you make multiple small cauldrons!?” Deuce panicked, “S-Smaller!? I-I’ll try!!!” he closed his eyes, and concentrated. “Ei!! **Come forth!! Cauldrons!!** ” then popped up floating small cauldrons, and soon the cauldrons got sucked into the tornado. The small cauldrons were flying in the tornado, and smacked the monsters multiple times, and the cauldrons hit it pretty hard.

The monster let out pained screaming, and groaned, it tried to break out! Yuu saw this, “Grimm!! Another of your special fire!!” Yuu ordered. “Alright!! The Great Grimm’s **FIRE SPECIAL!!!** ” Grimm let out another large amount of blue fire, and with the large tornado, it became another large fire tornado.

“ _ **GGGUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_ ” the monster screamed, and Yuu heard a faint glass shattering. His eyes stopped glowing, and returned to their normal color.

The fire tornado soon died out, and what was remaining of the monster, were a black stone, and burnt brown hat. “Huff...huff..!” Deuce panted, Ace looked at the remnants, still in shock, “We..did it?” “W-We won…” Grimm said, “We actually won daso!!!” he cheered, excitedly, bringing the group to cheer as well. Hooray!!” Deuce shouted, Ace also following, “We did it!!”

Grimm jumped, and stretch his hands out, “Victory high fives nandaso~!” “Yaaaaayy!!” the three of them high five, and Yuu chuckled seeing this sight, “Pfft- Is this ‘adversity brings people together’?” he teased, catching the three off guard. Deuce hid his hands, “..-Ah! N-no. This is nothing like that!” “Y-Yeah, yeah! Could you stop saying weird things?” Ace retorted, Grimm also glaring at Yuu, “W-We won thanks to my genius daso!” Yuu let out a light laugh at their reactions. “It’s not because we pooled our strengths daso!!”

Ace sighed, smiling slightly, “...I guess making excuses is pretty lame,” he then looked at Yuu, “I hate to admit it, but we won thanks to your plan.” Yuu blinked, wow...he did not see that coming from him. Deuce smiled as well, “..True. We got the magic crystal and were able to beat that monster, because you gave us level headed instructions,” Deuce complimented, and then he sighed in relief, “This way, we can prevent our expulsion… I’m so relieved” Yuu was seriously flushed by these, “U-Uuuhh...it’s also thanks to your teamworks! I’m also glad everyone is alright!” Yuu smiled, and his smile honestly, could blinded the two humans. Ace cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah. We’re all relieved.”

“And seriously worn-out and battered...let’s go back,” Ace said. Grimm let out a tired sigh, “I used so much magic...I’m starving daso…Hn?” Grimm spotted the black stone, and picked it up, “What’s this?” the humans looked at the stone. Deuce wondered, “Remnants from that monster? A magic crystal…?” he soon shook his head slightly, “But, I’ve never seen one pitch black like coal before.” Grimm sniffed at the stone, “..This thing smells really good daso…” Ace looked at him in disbelief, “No way!” Grimm grinned, “This has to be a candy the monster was hiding!” he stated, “Ooooohhh! I can’t hold back!”

“Time to dig in!!” Grimm announced, and in one bite, he ate the stone. Yuu looked at him, bewilderedly, “He actually ate it!?” “Uuuhh!!!!” Grimm paused. “Hey! You alright!?” Deuce asked, Ace sighed, “Aaahh. That’s why you don’t eat things off the ground…”

Grimm’s eyes widened slowly, “D...d-d-d-d-...DELICIOUS!!!” he announced loudly. The three humans were in shock immediately, “EEH!?” Grimm chewed on the stone, savoring the flavor he tasted, “It’s full-bodied but also rich, with an aromatic sweetness that blooms in my mouth…” then gulped, “Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth daso!!” Ace made a puking noises, still in shock, “Monsters really do have different tastes from us…” “...I guess so. But more than that…” Deuce shrugged, “Most people wouldn’t even put a mysterious object in their mouth without a thought,” Yuu nodded in agreement with Deuce, “Monsters are omnivores...I guess…” Yuu said, eying the blue raccoon. “Gahahaha!! Tasty, tasty!!” Grimm wiped his mouth, “Don’t worry, my stomach isn’t weak like yours daso.”

“Don’t come crawling to me when you get sick later,” Ace said. “Switching gears, let’s get this magic crystal to the headmaster-” “Wait!” Yuu said, stopping the others. Deuce looked at Yuu, “E-eh? What’s wrong?” Yuu picked up the burnt brown hat, “I want to do something for a second, it’ll be quick!” Yuu said, entering the small cottage. Deuce, Ace, and Grimm looked at each other, and followed Yuu to see what the non-magic was up to.

Yuu looked around inside of the cottage, and found the old and weird looking piano. He remembered that the piano was one of Grumpy’s favorite belongings, and he played it well in the movie. Now, that everyone was gone, Grumpy must have been sad, Yuu thought. He put the burnt hat on top of the chair, unknowingly being watched by the other three. He then clasped his hand together, closed his eyes, and prayed. “...I’m sorry Grumpy...May **y** ou r **es** t in **peace** …” Yuu silently mumbled, then walked out of the cottage.

He glared at three who were watching him, but switching gears, let’s hurry up and return to school! They walking approaching the portal, but Yuu suddenly flowed with sudden tiredness. His walk was wobbly, and his sight went blurry. ‘I think...I’ll take a… nap..fir….’ Yuu thought, his mind went black.

“Yuu!?”

“Y-Yuu!!”

“H-Hey what’s wrong!?”

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	12. Part 10. Acceptance That He Deserved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu stays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters update! To paid the lateness for Be Mad at The Summer Trip! ^^ And finally ending the Prologue Chapter!
> 
> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback

_Yuu woke up, and blinked at the place he was at. He was still at the small cottage near the Dwarfs’ Mine, did the others left him...but looking around, the place was...lively...unlike the one they visited earlier._

_Did something happen?_

_Yuu noticed the light of the house was a bit dim, he looked inside, and saw a beautiful girl with blue dress, her lips were red as roses, and her skin was white like snow. Is that...who he thinks...it is?_

_The seven dwarves were mourning for her, laying her on a beautiful casket decorated with white flowers._

_The scene changed, and it was when the girl woke up, and met a prince. Yuu knew that was how the story rolled, but something was a bit...off…_

_After the girl bid the dwarves goodbye, years went by so fast at the scene. Yuu almost had a headache watching it, but soon the scene stopped. It was another sad scene, but one that Yuu wouldn’t expected. The dwarves were all in caskets, except for one. ‘Grumpy…’ Yuu watched the broken anger dwarf, still working days and nights, filling his friends’ place._

_He even kept singing their songs, but without anyone to sing with him, it must have been lonely._

_Yuu heard a snap, and looked at a dark figure, looming over Grumpy. They were inside of the Dwarfs’ Mine, and the figure touched the magic crystals in the mine, and all of them turned grey or black. Grumpy was obviously angry with this figure and tried to attack, with his pickaxe. However, the figure was stronger than him, and he even uses magic._

_The figure chanted something, but Yuu couldn’t hear what he was saying, and suddenly. Black ink covering Grumpy, so fast, and so terrifying...Yuu was horrified seeing this...Grumpy shouted through the black ink at the figure, “LeeeEEAAAVVEE!! WON’T...GIVE…!!” and soon, his figure changed into that monster, they fought earlier..._

_“Was that the cause of the monster earlier and the closing of the Dwarfs’ Mine…?”_

.  
.  
.

Yuu could hear some faint noises, but he was too tired to look who were speaking…”Eh!? You really went to Dwarfs’ Mine to find a magic crystal?” someone said in disbelief. He then heard a collective eh, and the voice continued, “I really didn’t think…” the voice paused. “Y-Yuu-kun!?” it called out to him. “What happened…?” 

“Aaahh- Let’s get Yuu to the infirmary first!!” another voice said quickly. Yuu felt that he was dragged, or carried, he didn’t know, but he felt like a nap was a good idea…

.  
.  
.

Yuu was slowly waking up, he could hear faint noises. “..I quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsion…” murmured a voice. “Nnnga! The nerve of this guy nandaso! While we were off fighting some crazy beast!” another voice protested. “Beast?” “There was a monster there!” another voice said. Yuu slowly opened his eyes, his sight was a bit blurry, “It was super gross and crazy strong, it was awful!” the voice continued. The first voice then asked, “Could you explain in more detail? While we’re waiting for Yuu-kun to wake up,” it said.

Yuu’s mind starting to clear up, then groaned, “Uuughh...I’m awake...sir…” Yuu said, announcing his own awaken. “Wha-!?” the others looked at Yuu, who slowly sat up. “Yuu-kun! Are you alright? Anything feel off? Is your body feeling any nausea?” Crowley asked, worriedly. “It’s better if you lay for a bit, Yuu-kun,” Crowley suggested, but Yuu shook his head, “No, sir, I’m fine...it just, I guess I was tired…” Yuu said, honestly. Crowley hummed, then nodded. Yuu looked at Ace, Deuce, and Grimm taking a seat beside his bed- wait bed? Yuu looked around, and then he noticed that he must have been in the school’s infirmary. Crowley sighed, “Well this made the explanation process much more easier, that we have Yuu-kun already wake up. Now then,” Crowley looked at the almost-expelled four, “Please tell me what happened.”

So the four gave Crowley a brief flashback sequence, not leaving any details, and Crowley listened to them intently. “Hoh hooohh…” Crowley said, in amusement, “A mysterious monster living in the coal mine. Then, the four of you worked together to defeat it and bring back a magic crystal?” Crowley asked. Ace scratched his head, “W-We didn’t really work together…” “It was more like our goals were aligned…” Deuce said, quietly. “Ooh…” Crowley said, “Oooooooh….” said again, “OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!! OOOOHHHH!!!” Crowley sobbed, really hard, making the four of them look shocked at the bird masked headmaster.

Grimm stared at Crowley weirdly, “What’s with this guy? Why is an adult bursting into tears daso!?” he asked. Through his tears, Crowley tried to wipe them quickly, “In all these years that I’ve been the headmaster…” he started, “For the day to come that students of Night Raven College to do hand in hand, to face and defeat their enemy!” he sobbed out. Deuce yelped, obviously freaked out, “Wha!?! I did not hold this guys’ hands!” Ace equally freaked out as well and said, “I also would never do that, gross!!” Then blinked, looking at Crowley in disbelief, “But headmaster, how old are you!?” Crowley quickly restored, and looked at them, “I am overwhelmed with emotion!”

“This incident confirms it. Yuu-kun,” Yuu looked at him, “Without a doubt, you have talent as a beast tamer!!” he said, with a serious face, with a serious tone- he actually said it seriously! “Come again!?” Yuu asked, bewilderedly. Crowley cleared his throat, “Ahem!...Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards, called here by the Dark Mirror,” Crowley stated.

“However, they are of a superior class that makes them prideful and egotistical people that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centered,” Ouch-...that must have been hurt for Ace and Deuce, “You’re really not saying anything good daso…” Grimm murmured. “Yuu-kun, you cannot use magic. But, maybe, precisely because you can’t use magic means that you could give instructions to the wizards and get them to cooperate. Perhaps, that mediocrity is exactly what this school needs right now!” Jleb! That’s a bit hurt… “Mediocrity…?” Yuu asked, almost feeling blood pouring out of his mouth (figuratively). “He’s not saying anything nice, is he!?” Ace asked, bewilderedly.

“I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy. So says my educator-senses!” Crowley declared. He then held out his hand, and appeared some papers above it, “Trappola-kun. Spade-kun. Along with rescinding your expulsion,” the papers then started to rip off by themselves, “I shall give Yuu-kun the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!!” he declared, excitedly. Crowley pointed his cane at the ripped papers, and then it turned into a set of school uniforms.

“EEH!?”

Yuu looked at the uniforms, then at Crowley, “As a student!? Even though I can’t use magic, sir!?” Yuu asked, with hope in his eyes. Crowley smiled, “Yes. For I am exceedingly gracious. But,” Yuu gulped, “There is one condition.”

“You cannot use magic. Becoming a wizard is out of the question. You probably will not be able to complete all of your lessons. That is why, Grimm-kun,” Grimm perked up, “You have proven to me that you possess enough talent to become a wizard. Therefore, I shall allow the two of you to enroll together, as one student,” Crowley declared, proudly, and this made both Yuu and Grimm feel shocked and happy. “Ffgna!? I..I can go to this academy too..?” Grimm asked, “Not as a handyman, but as a student?” “Yes. However-” Crowley turned serious, “You don’t ever let an incident like yesterday and this morning occur again!” he warned, “Do we have an agreement?” Grimm started to tear up a bit, “Ffgnaa...ffffnaaa...We- we can…” Grimm looked at Yuu, and Yuu smiled at him, “Isn’t that great? Let’s do our best, Grimm!!” Yuu said.

Grimm then jumped in up in excitement and happiness, “Ffgnnaaaaa!!! I did it daso!!” the humans in the room chuckled at how excited the blue raccoon was, and Crowley smiled at him. “Well then, I shall give the symbol of your status as student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grimm-kun,” Crowley said, as he pointed his cane at Grimm, and a magic crystal appeared on Grimm’s neck. “Woah! A magic crystal!?” Yuu and Grimm looked at the crystal on Grimm’s neck, it was already designed to be a collar. “It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a ‘magical pen’ but,” Crowley held Grimm’s paws for a few seconds, “You wouldn’t be able to grip it in your paws, right?”

“It’s a special custom. Aaah...I pay attention to even the smallest details!” Crowley said, complimenting his own work, “Aren’t I too gracious?” Crowley asked, smiling to himself. “I did it daso!!” Grimm sang, “I’m so cool daso! I got my own special magic crystal collar nandaso~” “He isn’t listening at all…” Crowley sulked. Then, he looked at Yuu, “Do you understand? As you can see, Grimm-kun is not accustomed to human society. It’s up to you to take the rein and supervise him, to prevent from causing anymore trouble.”

Ace laughed, “Look at you. School’s just started, but you’re already a supervisor?” Ace playfully smacked Yuu’s back lightly. “I see. There’s only the two of you in your dorm…” Deuce started, then smiled at Yuu, “So if you’ve been entrusted with supervising Grimm, that makes you as a supervisor.” “Pufft-...isn’t that unheard of? For there to be a non-magic supervisor student,” Ace commented, “Nice. It’s cool. A non-magic supervisor student!” Yuu smiled at him, “I’ll do my best then, I guess…” Yuu sighed. “Ahahaha! Good luck, Supervisor-dono!”

“I see, a supervisor,” Crowley tapped on his chin, “I do have a work request, and having a title makes it very convenient...This is wonderful!” Crowley stated, excitedly. “Yuu-kun” "Y-Yes, sir?” Crowley swung his cane a bit, then on top of Yuu’s hands was a camera, an old looking one at that. “I entrust you with this! ...this is nicknamed the ‘Ghost Camera’.” Yuu tilted his head, “Ghost...Camera..?”

Ace looked at the camera, “Ah, I think my grandma told me about that. It’s a super old magic tool, right?” he asked, poking the camera a bit. “It’s not ‘super old’-...Ahem.”

“It’s true this may have been invented during your great grandmother’s, or great great grandmother’s time. There is a very special spell casted upon it.” “Special spell, sir?” Yuu asked, “It not only captures the subjects’ form, but also a part of their soul.” “A part of their soul…?” Deuce wondered. “We call this ‘Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance’. Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera, is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected, and the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!” “I-It comes jumping out?” Yuu asked, feeling a bit creeped by it. “Depending on how close the subject and the photographer are, the picture could move like a video, or bring to life the situation in the photo. Fascinating, right?” Fascinating or not, it’s still creepy… “Bring the photo to life?” Deuce wondered, then his eyes went wide, “It’s like a ghost photograph, isn’t it?” “Yes. Therefore, it’s called a ‘Ghost Camera’. They say it was made before the time of videos for when people wanted to leave behind vivid memories...Spade-kun was correct, in the past, people would scream ‘Ghost!’ in surprise when the memory jumped out.”

“They were paralyzed with fear at the thought of having a photo taken with this camera,” Crowley explained. Ace shook his head, “A camera for freaking people out…” “Yuu-kun” Yuu focused on Crowley again, “Please take photos of Grimm-kun and the other students to leave behind many memories of your lives in this academy.” Grimm was still singing since the beginning of the explanation, “La-lalala~ Take lots of cool photos of me daso~” “...Especially, always make sure to get ‘Memories’ when someone steps out of line,” Crowley said, with a serious tone. “It’s a most suitable way to report to me, right?” Yuu nodded, “Understood, sir.”

“Keep an eye on your surroundings, and take memories as the supervisor” “Understood, sir,” Yuu responded. “To generously give you a rare item that can be used by non-wizards...Does my graciousness know no bounds?” Crowley asked, smiling again. Yuu smiled, then bowed slightly, “Thank you very much, sir! I’ll try it out.”

Crowley looked at the clock on the wall, “Ah-...it’s already late. Let’s save the detailed conversation for tomorrow. Everyone, please return to your dormitories,” Crowley suggested. Deuce bowed slightly, “Then, pardon our intrusion.” Deuce helped Yuu up, but Crowley turned to look to at Yuu, “Ah, Yuu-kun, I would like to have short talk with you for a bit” “Uumm, okay sir,” Yuu answered, the other three went out of the infirmary, seems like they will wait for him a bit. “Is there something you need, sir?” Yuu asked, and Crowley swung his cane again.

On the bed, appeared several textbooks, notebooks, writing utensils, a student card, a wallet, two white lab coats, a set of PE uniforms, and a handbag. Yuu stared at them, surprised, then at Crowley, “S-Sir...is this…” “Correct, these will be the things you’ll need for school tomorrow,” Crowley answered, smiling all the time. Yuu couldn’t utter a word of gratitude, he was overwhelmed by Crowley’s kindness, and took the stuff, “Thank you very much, sir, but,” “Hn?” “But, I would like to do something to repay these!” Yuu said. Crowley hummed, “Well, now you’re a student-” “Please, sir, if I could...I’ll work as a janitor as well after school if that’s okay,” Yuu suggested. Growley thought for a bit, then nodded, “Sure then, but if it’s too much, you don’t have to push yourself, understood?” “Yes’sir!” “Ah, in the wallet, you already have some pocket money in them. I shall provide you two pocket money each month, so please! Use them wisely. Oh, and your and Grimm-kun’s class will be class 1-A” “Thank you very much, Crowley-sensei!!” Yuu thanked again, then went out, meeting with the others.

.  
.  
.

The three humans and the blue raccoon walked through the second floor hallway, in a tired and happy state. Deuce sighed heavily, “Haaaahh….Expulsion rescinded...I’m beat…” Ace also sighed heavily, “Oh my, oh my…” Grimm still walking happily, and dancing sometime, “La lala~ Starting tomorrow, the great me is a student of Night Raven College nandaso!” he walked backward, looking at the humans, “I’m gonna leave you all in the dust and take the top spot daso!” he declared, excitedly.

Ace smiled, and shrugged, “You talk big for someone who is only half a full student...Anyway, aren’t ya glad?” Deuce also smiled, “We’re classmates tomorrow, Grimm, and uuh, it seems I haven’t caught up to your name yet…” Deuce said, truthfully, and embarrassedly. Yuu laughed lightly at this, “The name is Yuu, just call me Yuu.”

“Once again, nice to meet you all!” Yuu said, standing in front of the two, with Grimm on his shoulders. “Saying that again is really embarrassing, will you stop?” Ace said. Deuce chuckled, “Pfft- that’s true. Even if we don’t want to, we’re going to see each other everyday.” Deuce shrugged, showing a slight disappointment, “I’m even in Heartslabyul with this jerk.” Ace smirked, “Thinking about seeing your serious mug everyday, no thanks~” Deuce glared, “That’s my line, truant Ace” “Sure sure, almost-expelled-crybaby Deuce-kun~”

Yuu and Grimm watched the two, he then thought to himself for a bit. “Alrighty, see you tomorrow, Yuu” Ace said, walking with Deuce. “...Their names….they might actually make a good combo together,” Yuu commented, smiling. Grimm also smiled, “They’re might be the ‘fight because they’re so close’ type nandaso.”

Grimm then got off of Yuu’s shoulders, “We better get back to the dorm daso!” He then looked determined, “Tomorrow we aren’t the handyman! Finally...Finally!” Grimm cried a bit, “Our bright and shiny academy life at Night Raven College begins daso!!” he declared proudly, and it brought a smile to Yuu’s face once again. “Nn!! Let’s do our best, Grimm!” Yuu crouched, and stretched out his bandaged fist, and Grimm fist bumped Yuu’s fist.

.  
.  
.

“ _Time for his maturing process...began...~_ ”

## ~Bonus Part~

Yuu’s laundry lay forgotten in the hallway...while Yuu and Grimm already fell asleep in their room…

### Prologue End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


End file.
